My World
by nadine1231966
Summary: See what Olivia Curtis, Katlyn Cade, Sammantha Winston, Nadine Mathews, Jackie Robertson and Allison Randle have to go through as teenage greasers. They go through hurt, ex's, family losses, anger, revenge, & betrayal. They go through boyfriends, brothers, & SOCS. What will the Socs want to do in order to get back at the greasers for killing Bob? Find out by reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

I was running, but slowly like everything was in slow motion. I looked behind me and saw a figure with a hood and what looked like a scythe. I looked ahead and saw 10 Socs ahead. Suddenly something smashed into me. I fell to the ground and that when my head hit the concrete, hard. I blacked out.

I shot up in my bed panting. I realized it was just a dream. I shook my head in disbelief, How do you get scared over a little dream. My name is Olivia Scout Curtis. I have curly brown hair with blondish brown highlights. I have bright blue eyes like my brothers. Oh yeah I three brothers. The oldest is Darry. He's 20 and he's our legal guardian. Our mom and dad died a year ago. He's the one who keeps the whole gang together and in stitches.

The second oldest is Sodapop and yes that's his real name. He's 17 He's the one that gets everyone. If you have any problems he's the best to talk to about them. Plus he's always happy-go-lucky. I'n next in the age line. I'm 15. In two weeks I'll be 16. I'm short-tempered and probably the more rebellious of all of us. I've only been close to getting in trouble wit the fuzz only once. Yeah. I'm pretty tall for my age, I'm skinny and tuff looking. Darry made My youngest brother Ponyboy and I take karate classes for extra protection. Socs like to jump us so we need to take precautions. Socs are the preppy rich kids. We are Greasers. We aren't as rich as they are, heck most of us are dirt poor. But we still make meet's end.

Ponyboy's the smartest of all of us. If you ask him he'll deny it trust me. He was getting A's and B's. He also skipped a grade. But unlike the rest of us he has green eyes. He likes to pretend to have grey eyes, but deep down he knows they're green. It had been 2 months since our friends Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade almost died. Dallas Winston is the toughest of all of us besides Darry. He lived on the streets in New York for 3 years. He had a police record about a mile long. Johnny Cade was like a little bother to him no mater how much he denied it. Johnny Cade had jet black hair that fell over his eyes. He was jumpy and quite. He was jumped badly by the Socs. It was bad enough that his parents beat him (which he never deserved) but the Socs made it worse.

As I sat there in my bed I saw Soda and Pony on the other side of the room. Ever since Pony started gettin nightmares Soda has slept next to him. I guess Soda heard me because he sat up and came over to me. "Hey whats wrong Liv?"

"Nothin Soda. It was just a bad dream. Trust me, just a dream."

"Well okay. Hey Liv if ya want to talk bout it you can tell me kay."

"In my dream I was running but as though everything was in slow motion. I looked behind me and saw a hooded figure that held what looked like a scythe. When I looked ahead I saw six Socs. Thats when something hit me in the head. I fell and hit the concrete hard. Then I blacked out." I didn't realize that I was shaking until I finished the story. He hugged me tight and reassured me it was okay.

"Hey, hey it'll be okay it was just a dream. No need to be scared."

"I know. Night Pepsi-Cola."

"Night Liv."

I woke up to Two-Bit slammin the door as usual. I got up and got dressed and went to see if anyone was making breakfast. Much to my surprise I saw none there makin anything. So I called out, "Who's hungry?"

I got a whole bunch of me's So, knowing how they ate I made a lot of pancakes with eggs, bacon, and sausage. As I set the table Darry came out of his room.

"Mornin' sleepy head. So did ya get enough sleep?"

"Mornin' Liv! Hey are you making breakfast?"

"Yeah for once in my life I'm actually making breakfast, it's all done too. Steve, Johnny, Two-Bit, Dally, do you want to give Soda and Pony a surprise of their lives?" When ever I slept in late they would ALL come bounding in and tickle me and do anything to get me up. One time I kicked Steve in the jaw since he was tickling my feet. Everyone knows not to tickle my feet, it was so funny. He stopped immediately and held his jaw claiming it was gonna swell and he was gonna have a bruise. He got the bruise part right at least.

Everyone agreed so we snuck in and jumped all over them. Surprisingly they didn't even wake up. So Two-Bit, Johnny, and I took to tickling Ponyboy until he would beg for mercy. Steve, Dally, And Darry took to Sodapop. When I screamed wake up in their ears they tried to get up but couldn't from everyone that was on top of them. Then we all went full ballistic and tickled them to death. When they had tears in their eyes and were begging for mercy we let em up. Soda just messed up my hair and said he would get me back but Pony was way worse.

"Olivia Michelle Curtis you are dead. I will get you back so badly that would wish you never even knew me." Well, I though, I'm dead for sure.

"Oh come off it Ponyboy the whole gang,Which includes you by the way, love to do it to me. I thought I would show you how it's like to wake up with a whole bunch of dead weight on top of you and then be tickled to freaken death."

"Hey I ain't dead weight." Two-Bit pretended to be hurt.

"You sure Two? aAll you do is sit around drinking booze and keepin your title as The Great Mickey Mouse King. Oh and gettin blondes. obviously they're pretty dumb if they say yes to a date with you. Either that or the are super desperate." Everyone just burst out laughing. Two-Bit Jumped over the table and tackled me to the floor. I was pretty strong for a girl even a greaser girl. Even Dally had to admit that I was pretty good to have in a rumble. My brothers taught me how to take care of myself. Don't tell them but Dally teaches me how to fight as well. They even let me have a switch. I keep it under my pillow.

"Holler uncle!" Two-Bit had me pinned but I would never in a million years holler uncle.

"Two-bit never in a million years would I ever holler uncle." Man he was strong but I knew what to do in case this happened with a Soc. Surprisingly Two-Bit got up. I got up and pretended to start walking away but I whirled around and got two fingers under his shoulder blade. He got down on his knees. I had him down on the floor in 5 seconds after that. I put pressure into the little the crook of the opposite side of his elbow.

"Now Two-Bit, I can do more damage then that so are you gonna holler uncle?"

"Fine you win! Uncle. Ya happy! Now let me up." I got a round of applause.

"Nice job kid. You sure know how to fight." The voice belonged to none other then the great Dallas WInston.

"Thanks! Who else wants a go? Ponyboy you wanna have a go, see if you can take me down."

"Come on Ponyboy! You back down from this and your a wimp." Really Steve.

"Fine I'll give it a go. But outside."

"Okay" I feeling kinda smug.

We got outside and I immediately tackled him. I knocked him down and he cursed. Did I forget to tell you it was muddy and raining outside too. He took that time I was distracted to get up and tackle me and pin me down. I rolled over just before he could pin me. I put pressure into the crook of his arm. To my satisfaction he cried out in pain. I got on top of him and I got two fingers under his shoulder blades.

"Now Pony you gonna holler uncle?"

"Never in a billion years would I let a girl take me down. I know you can do much worse then that c'mon show me what your made. Aww is little Liv scared of me." That got me pretty mad. They knew full well not to taunt me like that. They do, they know they are as good as dead.

"Ponyboy Curtis you just asked for it." With that I pulled him up and grabbed his arm. I twisted it and put it behind his back and pulled up. I kept the pressure point in his shoulder.

"Fine uncle! You win!"

"Don't ever say that I'm scared of you. Savvy?" I pulled his arm up even more.

"Fine okay ease up. ahh! Glory that hurts." Satisfied I let him up. We walked in and all the gang teased Pony and congratulated me.

"I guess Pony's sister sure is stronger then him. Did you let her win?" Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally gave him the worst grief.

"He put up a good fight,so don't you go teasin' him, tackled me real good I'll certainly say that. Put u one heck of a good fight Ponyboy, a real good fight. Better then Two-Bit."

"Hey!"

"Two-Bit I beat you once and I can beat you up even worse. So I suggest you shut it Keith." He just sat there pouting. Steve and Soda stared laughing That was when Darry came in.

"Your all muddy! Before you two sit down go get changed." Darry was our brother but also our legal guardian.

"Kay Darry." I got into my room and Got a pair of ripped jeans and a white

t-shirt. I thew them on and went back out to see what everyone was doing. I decided to take a walk if it still wasn't raining. Before i went to the living room I looked at my bed and thats when I noticed a note. It read:

You messed with us now we're gonna mess with you!

To find what we took you must follow our clues.

clue 1:

A place to meet, hang, and play.

can be dangerous, and it has a deadly past.

a kid was killed there a year ago.

What do we mean by that?

Until next time.

Your friendly neighborhood Socs.

What the heck, wait maybe the park. Pony and Johnny killed a Soc in self defense last year at the park. They had to run away to Windrixville (I hated that place). I walked out of the room with the note in my hand.

"Hey Liv whatcha got there Liv?" eave it to Two-Bit to bring it up.

"A note. I guess from Socs. Here." I handed him the note and for once in his life time he actually had a serious look on his face. He handed me the note back.

"Let the rest of us see." A chorus of yeses agreed with Johnny.

"I don't know. I'm worried Dal will blow his top." I turned to Dal. "Promise me you won't go blowin your top off."

"Yeah kid, I promise." I gave Steve the note and as he read Soda looked like he was gonna blow.

"My kid sister gets a note by freaken Socs. Where did you find this?"

"I found it on my pillow pepsi-cola. Oh and FYI I'm gonna find out what they took whether you help me or not." I gave him my I'm-serious-so don't-argue look.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Liv. We'll help because we don't know if it's meant for the whole gang or just you. Your too fragile to be doing this alone."

"Fragile, you think I'm fragile. C'mon arm wrestle right now. You know full well no one calls me fragile."

"Okay your on little lady." we walked to the kitchen table and put our elbows on it. We clasped hands. "Steve come be our ref."

"Kay." When he reached us he counted down. "1-2-3 go"

We both applied pressure but he brought it down a few centimeters. That was when I had a short burst of energy and pushed hard against his arm. He was trying his hardest. "Good God Liv. You sure have gotten stronger since the last we've arm wrestled." With that thought sinking into my mind he pushed hard and my hand budged but only a little. I pushed harder and brought his arm down even further then he did t me.

"You have no idea how strong I am. Just remember I'm not fragile." With that I pushed his arm down with all my mind and brought it down hard.

"The winner is . . . Olivia Scout Curtis!" Steve grabbed my arm and raised it like I was a wrestler that won a match. Everyone clapped and I bowed.

"Who wants to know my secret?" a chorus of me's came from all of them. "Okay well 1. You eat right. 2. You exercise and practice fight with friends or brothers. and 3 is for all the girls here. Yes Nadine this also includes you. Anyway 3 is beat all of your guy's butts." They all shouted hey at the same time and tackled me.

"Really! You guys know I'm not this freaken strong. You guys that was so not fair. Get off for Christ sakes." Allison, Steve's sister took him by the back of the neck and yanked him up. Alli has brown long curly hair it came to per elbows. She has dark green eyes. She's 14. She didn't know it yet but Pony totally digs her. She was the second daydreamer of the gang. She was always reading or going to the movies. Just like Ponyboy. Allison was as strong as Steve probably stronger considering she did hang out with Curly Shepard sometimes. She had the same hot headed temper as Steve. She never went anywhere without her 8 inch switchblade.

Sam was Dally's sister. She was just as strong and tough as Dal. Nothing hurt her or bothered her. Heck she grew up on the Wild side of New York City. Unlike some of us she was more street smart then anything. She had such colorful language that she would put Angela Shepard to shame in a contest. She had long brownish-blondish hair. The first thing you would ever notice when you first saw her was her eyes. They were such a light blue that they looked almost like an off white form far away.

Two-Bits second youngest sister Nadine hung out with me so she was almost always with the gang. Her name was Nadine. She wasn't was always the one that we went to after rumbles and she would patch us up. She had black hair and deep brown eyes. She was my best friend.

Lastly was Johnny's older sister. She was only older 9 months. Her name was Katie. Her full name was Kathleen but we just called her Katie or Kit-Kat. Kit-Kat was the one that kinda took care of Johnny when he was a baby. She cared a lot about Johnny's education. She was actually pretty strong. As strong as I was actually. She was tough. She didn't let a thing bother her.

"Hey day dreamer whatcha thinkin about down there. All of us are off you by the way in case you didn't notice." Johnny reached out and helped me up.

"Thanks Johnny-cakes" I smiled at the nickname. Then Darry came and called all of us for dinner. He made his special chili. I think he has chili making magic. When we were done Darry told Pony that it was time for bed. Of course he complained. I shot Pony a look that said don't argue. He saw me and stopped.

"Hey Alli ya want to go outside with me?" She smiled and nodded. As i sat down I just stated laughing my butt off.

"Okay spill . . . what is so freaken funny?"

"Who do you like. As in like who would you date?" Her face turned quickly turned red. I laughed. "C'mon spill. I'll tell you who I like but-"

"I know I can't tell." That was why she was one of my best friends.

"I might like


	2. Chapter 2

I will try to update as fast as humanly possible. I am on either the third or fourth chapter.

Ponyboy: no she really won't.

Me:Pony shut it. Yes I will.

Two-Bit: did I ever tell you the story of when I went to Paris and found me a whole lot of cute girls. They all sorrounded me and tried to-

Dally: Two-Bit shut up No one *freaken* cares.

me: Dally be nice for once.

Steve: He ain't ever nice.

Me: Steve shut it. Johnny do the disclaimer.

Ponyboy: Why can't I do it?

Steve: cuz no one like you. Your too annoying.

Johnny:Before a stupid fight breaks out. S.E. Hinton owns us. Nadine gives all credit to S.E. Hinton.

* * *

"I might like Curly She-"

"Curly! Are you insane. Darry would kill you."

"Thanks miss. Obvious! I never would have guessed that. Yes Curly Shepard. Now it's your turn." I really did like Curly, he just didn't know. I often wondered if he liked me back, heck the odds would be even if he and I ever fought or wrestled. He was cute and better then Tim in many ways.

"I might like Ponyboy. He just completely understands me and we're so different but so alike in other ways."

"I hope you know he likes you too. As in totally digs you Alli."

"Really you think so?"

"Alli, would I ever lie to you about something like this?"

"No I guess not."

"Hey I'll go talk to him."

"Fine." As I walked in Two-Bit was being his usual annoying self. When he noticed me he waved so furiously you'd think he was gonna lose his hand.

"Hey Liv. Whatcha doin?"

"Playing matchmaker. I have two people who dig each other but doesn't know the other like the other. If that makes sense without giving names. Are you drunk Two-Bit"

"Yep. Guys who is she?" Everyone burst out laughing. So, I waled over and slapped him upside the head. Thankfully Johnny spoke up through fits of laughter.

"That's Olivia you idiot. Wow he is way too drunk." Johnny was usually quiet but I didn't complain. I just rolled my eyes at Two-Bit's stupidity and walked off to Ponyboy's room. I knocked and he let me in.

"Hey so I have something to tell you about Alli."

"Don't tell me. She doesn't like me right?"

"Sorry-" That's when he fell on the bed and covered his face with his hands. I just burst out laughing. He was too gullible. "Pony I'm kidding. She totally digs you."

He sot up and playfully slapped my arm. "Why did you do that. I'm gonna go ask her to be my girl."

"Hey Romeo ask her if she'll be your Juliet that might work. Na never mind. Go out there Romeo." I walked out wit him and sat down on the couch. When they came in they were holding hands and both were blushing.

"So what happened, are you two official?"

"Liv really now what do you think . . . of course." I shrieked on the inside.

"Sam can you go outside with me?" She was another of my best friends plus she might help me get Curly.

"Yeah just don't try an get me to tell you who I like. Because I don't like anyone. Savvy?" Oh Sam we all know that's not true but oh well. I sat out on the step and she sat next to me.

"C'mon tell me whats bothering you. Don't lie to me either I can tell somethings on your mind." She always knew when I was lying.

"I think I might like Curly Shepard. He's cute and I'm sure theres a sweet side to him. Theres one to Dally and he's worse then Curly. Do you think maybe you could weasel it out of him if he likes me too. Please don't too be obvious."

"Dude Darry will kill you if you date him but yeah I can get the info ya need. Why though? You don't have to tell me, I know I'm not always the best person to talk to. I'll listen though. Why Curly?" She caught me off guard.

"I guess because I might be able to show him a side of himself that not even he knew he had. Everyone has a sweet side. Some people like Tim and Dally will hide that side by a wall of sheer steel and ice and roughness. People think that Dally is a complete hood and there's no hope for him. But sometimes he'll show me that side. Like when my mom and daddy died. He sat there with me in my room and let me cry and scream and just have a total melt down. Afterwards he just took me and hugged me. He still told me that if I told anyone that he'd beat the tar out of me but I just wasn't afraid of him then. I can show Curly his sweet side. I know I'm tough but I at least know that I have a sweet side."

"Dally never did that for me. I never did that for him. When he got freaken hauled in at 10 I didn't shed one tear. I was so disappointed in him though he has no idea. I guess he would show you that side and not me. He would think I would tell everyone."

"Sam are you jealous? Seriously. I know I would living in our world sin't exactly the best. I mean theres too many things we need to worry. Just tell me if your jealous."

"I'm not jealous Liv." she snapped. I must've looked shocked because she pulled me into a hug. "Okay I am a little. I just . . . it's still hard for to open up and tell people my feelings. I just want to make Dally proud of me. But no, I don't he is. Half the time he doesn't notice me at all. I mean when i'm out in the lot asleep does he come looking for me? No he doesn't. Does he even wonder of what I'm thinking when it's 3:00 in the *darn* morning? No because he's too busy to even think of me." I just pulled her in and hugged her. She was worried that Dally wasn't proud of her, that he just wants her gone. She got up so I stood up.

"Hey if you ever need to talk about anything I don't care what it is you can always come and talk to me. Heck I don't care if it's 2 in the morning. You can always talk to me." She nodded her thanks and hugged me once more and then walked back in with her poker face on. (Thats what I called it when she looked like nothing ever happened.)I went in and said good night I was pretty tired. When I walked in the room I saw something that made me scream in horror.

* * *

What do you think she saw? Add in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there. I don't know if you guys like this so PLEASE review it will be SUPER appreciated!**

** THANK YOU if you do review. :) **

* * *

There on my bed was a blood soaked arm. i screamed again and this time the gang came rushing in.

''who the *heck* would do this?" Johnny asked. I just shook my head and ran outside to calm down. Katie and Nadine followed me outside clearly as disgusted as I was.

"People are sick, just flat out sick. Do you think it could have anything to do with the person or people who put that note in there? Do you have any idea who might've left that note."

"Katie I have only one idea. It might -and don't tell the gang or they'll go ballistic- It might be Bob's friends. I don't know for sure. I'll make you a deal. If something like this happens again I will tell them okay. I promise."

Nadine and Katie both seemed to like that. "Katie who do you like, as is who would you date?"

"Sodapop. He's always the most understanding and he's good looking to. He's real sweet, he just seems a bit like me and an almost perfect match." She was right I was about to ask Nadine when Johnny, Dally, and Ponyboy came out.

"Well what;s the verdict?" I hoped so bad it wasn't real. If it was where was the rest. would the keep doing that until finally I found the rest. I erased that thought from my mind immediately. It was actually Johnny who spoke up considering Pony and Dallas were lighting up a cancer stick.

"It was fake. A freaken mannequin arm. I swear people are sick. Why would anyone do that? I mean it's sick . . ." He eventually stopped and lit up a cancer stick. Dally turned and looked at me.

"Whoever did that to you, we'll find them and make 'em pay." Suddenly something hit my lap and I looked down to see the arm and screamed. I realized it was just the guys being a bunch of freaken idiots.

"Who the *heck* did that. That was evil. So not nice." Steve and Two-Bit walked up to me a little wary and confessed.

"We did it. Come on get your precious payback."

"Thanks Steve. Oh I'll get my payback don't you worry. When you least expect it the payback will come. Im my be tomorrow or 3 years from now. But it will come. It may be in the form of a prank or just a flat out 3 round tag-team wrestling match." They began to look worried. I just smiled evilly.

"Night boys." I got ready and climbed into bed. I fell asleep almost immediately when my head hit my pillow.

**_Sam's Pov_**

They boys were evilly ruthless. Why would they do that to Liv? They knew full well I could beat their *butts* to a pulp. Steve especially knew that. One day he said something that set me off. It took Sodapop, Dally, and Johnny to get me off of Steve. You just don't mess with me or you'll wind up hurt. I needed to get out of there.

"See ya. By the way Steve . . . Two-Bit . . . you know full well I will beat you to a pulp if yo do that to Liv again. Savvy?"

"OOO I'm so scared of a girl." My head shot up at that. I was a full on tomboy. Everyone knew not to say that something about me being a girl. I was tough and dangerous enough. I hated the way people thought that girls were supposed to be a preppy priss who always had her nails done and hair all done up. A lot of people looked down on me because my nails were always dirty, I never wore dresses, and I always either had my hair in a ponytail or in a braid. Sometimes I just left it alone.

"What did you say Keith?" I gave him my most evil glare yet. He looked a little scared but then quickly hid it.

"What oh sorry I forgot. I'm a little on the drunk side." He was definitely drunk. I just shook my head.

"What ever Two. See you guy later. I'm just going for a walk. Dally before you ask yes I have my 2 switch blades and my chain okay?"

"Cool I don't need you to wind up in jail."

"Ha ha very funny." I rolled my eyes. He knew I was very well capable of killing somebody in self defense. "Don't worry. See ya."

As I stepped outside It was like I hit a brick wall of nice cool air. I walked aimlessly looking over my shoulder ever few minutes to see if any Socs were following me. When I finally stopped and looked up I realized I was in front of Buck's. He knew I came in here every once in a while. I waled in and I was met with the smell of beer and cigarettes.

As I walked through the place I saw a guy trapping a girl. I decide to watch in case anything happened. People who came here knew I was a Winston. I proud to be a Winston too. He started to kiss her and then started to heat up. She was starting to struggle. She slapped him but that only got him angrier. He slammed her into the wall. That was the last straw.

* * *

**Okay what is Sam gonna do? What do you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**HOWDY MY FELLOW GREASERS! I am in an extremely annoyed mood. My sister keeps getting in my stuff. Lets just leave it t that.**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

I walked over there and did my infamous shoulder pressure point. He spun around and saw me. He seemed surprised. I smirked evilly. Then I punched him in the face and I might've broke his nose too.

"You need to learn some respect. It's not right to treat women like that. Savvy? Oh, I hope you know my brother is the infamous Dallas Winston." He looked scared and then just walked off. I turned my attention to the girl.

"Thank you so much for doing that for me when you knew you could get hurt. I really owe you one."

"What's your name?" I wanted to know in case I saw her again.

"My name is Jackie. My full names Jacklyn. Please just call me Jackie though."

"Names Samantha. Just call me Sam. My brother is Dally. I saw you and watched just in case. That happened to me once in New York. It got a bit further but luckily Dally was there and caught him before he got even further." It was true. I was so scared that night. I thought I was gonna die of embarrassment if I ever got pregnant and had to tell Dally why. Oh well, it's in the past so there was no need to dwell on it.

"Thank you so much for helping me."

"Why don't you stay with me in my brothers room. I'll go find Buck and let him know we'll be in there. Kay?"

"Yeah thank you for everything."

"No problem." As I set out to find Buck it wasn't long before I found him. I had to yell in his *darn* ear to get his attention.

"What do you want Sam?" Buck was drunk. Of course.

"I'm gonna stay in Dally's room for the night kay? A friend is staying with me too." I gave him a look that said don't-try-to-argue-or-your-dead.

"Yeah, what ever. Go, scat, scram." I walked back to Jackie and led to the room. I opened the door and asked if she needed anything. When I had found the drawer with my clothes in it I tossed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to Jackie. I went down to the bathroom and got changed. I brushed my teeth and went back to the room.

"Hey, I hope your cool with this. I know I would be a little worried if I was in your situation. I'm just glad I was able to stop anything bad that might've happened. I think if Dally would've been here he would save you and then turn around and do it to you."

"I'm just glad you able to stop him. I was so scared. I was drinking a little and then he came up to me and whisked me away. He started to kiss me and then he deepened it. Before you came he had me pinned to the wall and was sliding his hand up under my shirt and to my back. Thank you so much."

"Hey no problem. If that ever happens find me and tell me. The gang an I will hunt him down and make him pay. I don't like seeing my friends getting hurt. I don't know it just makes my blood boil."

"I know the feeling. My brothers gang is the Shepard Gang. I don't know when they get him in a situation could hurt him I want to go over and talk some dang sense into Tim Shepard. Hey, don't worry. I'll be sure to tell you if it ever happens again." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey let's just go to sleep, kay?"

"Yeah night Sam."

"Night Jackie."

* * *

When I woke up Jackie was already up with tears running down her face but she was making mo noise. I got up and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, Jackie what's wrong?" She looked up and just shook her head.

* * *

**What do you think is wrong with Jackie. Don't worry you'll find out soon. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just updated like three times in one day. Aren't I awesome. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"My mom . . . she . . . she's gone. My brother he got into a major fight when he found out and now he's in the hospital in critical condition." More tears rolled down her face but this time she was crying.

"Jackie. God I'm so sorry. Hey your okay. We can make this work. I lost my momma too. That was when I decided that I wasn't gonna let anything get to me. I just shut out all of my emotions. I don't want to see you wind up like me. C'mon I think I know someone you can talk to."

"Thank you so much for everything but I need to go home."

"Fine. Jackie just promise me you'll talk to me when your ready to okay?"

I will I promise Sam."

"C'mon get dressed. I have something that might look good on you and fit too." I got up and walked over to the small dresser an opened my drawer. I took out a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were ripped in the knees but not too badly. I tossed them to her and she caught them. She went to go to the bathroom but I stopped her.

"Your perfectly fine to change in here." I walked out and shut the door. I stood out there and I was a little surprised to see Tim Shepard out of bed this early.

"What are you doing here kid?" I decided to be wise.

"Well goo morning to you too. I saved a girl named Jackie from a guy punched him in the nose pretty good too. I was gonna stay here tonight in Dally's room and I decided to let her stay with me like a sleepover."

"Ah well hope Dally knows your here."

"No he doesn't know and I don't care if he does. Jackie just lost her mom and i guess her brother is in your gang and he got beat up pretty bad. She says he's in critical condition."

"Oh yeah James. Well hope he makes it. I'm having a massive hangover. I'll talk to you later."

"See you Tim." He just nodded and Jackie opened the door. I went back in the room and she did the same for me. We basically wore the same thing. The only difference being the ripped jeans.

"C'mon let's go." I grabbed my dog tags and leather jacket and we set off. 15 minutes later Jackie turned and said that we weren't far from her house.

"See you later Jackie."

"Yeah see you." I turned to walk to the Curtis house. It felt good to actually have done something good for a change.

**_Jackie's Pov _**

As I walked into the house I was met with the smell of beer and cigarettes. Dad, I thought. Of course he would break. I broke down crying.

I must've fell asleep because I sat up and saw my dad. He had a drunken look in his eyes.

"Where have you been?" he yelled. He was definitely drunk.

"Dad I was at a friends place. I'm sorry for worrying you. I really am. I was heartbroken when I found out about-" That was when he slapped. He had never slapped me.

"Don't you dare mention her to me. Your worthless. Just another mouth for me to feed." I felt tears start to sting my eyes, but there was no way I was gonna give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Dad come on. Your drunk. Please don't do anything you'll regret later."

"You don't tell me what to do." he punched me in the gut. I fell on my knees and he kicked me in the ribs. I just lay there and he walked away. When I heard him in the bathroom I decided make a run for it.

That was a side of daddy I had never seen. I was just around the street corner when I saw a blue Mustang. Six *darn* Socs got out and surrounded me. I had nothing to protect myself with. One Soc punched me and another kicked me in the back of the knees causing me to buckle down and fall on my knees. The one that punched me kicked me in the ribs and thought I heard a crack. I dropped down and was lying there when I had started to yell for help. They stuffed a rag in my mouth and waved a switch blade in front of my face.

He started to cut my arms. Suddenly they all got up and ran. A whole group of boys ran past me. Them I saw Sam. She stopped and dropped down on her knees.

"Jackie good lord. Please you can't fall asleep."

"Sam I'm so sorry" I blacked out then.

* * *

**Don't you just hate Socs. I know I do. More characters are gonna come soon don't worry. Sam m**

**Spoiler Alert: **

_**O**_**_kay Someones abusive ex-boyfriend shows up either in chapter 6 or 7. _**

_**Someone or some people get kidnapped. **_

_**Chat with ya**_** later**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Okay so I messed up royally! I skipped a really good part and I'm redoing chapter 6 so here ya go.**

* * *

**_Sam's Pov _**

We saw a bunch of Socs leaning over someone. We heard a cry for help and we ran towards them. They got up and ran to their car. The gang and I started to run but when I reached the figure I realized who it was with horror. It was Jackie. She was barely conscious. I dropped on my knees Pony and Johnny and Nadine came over to help. Pony and Johnny picked her up. I had to give them credit, they were pretty strong.

The rest of the gang came over to help. Darry took Jackie from Johnny and held her.

"Steve go get the truck. Sodapop go with him. Sam do you know this girl?" Soda and Steve went off before I could answer.

"Yeah I was at Buck's and I saved her from a guy. I was gonna stay there for the night at Dally's room. We had kind of a sleep over there. Anyway her brother is part of the Shepard gang and he's in critical condition at the hospital. When she found that out she also found out that her mother died that night."

"Okay now what's her name?"

"Jackie. Well her full name is Jacklyn. She prefers to be called Jackie though." By that time we had her in the bed of the truck and we were on our way to the hospital.

When we reached the hospital. Darry went in to talk notify the nurses. A group of nurses came out with a stretcher and put her on it. I rushed after her.

"We need to take her and get x-rays. Okay. I'll notify you when she's awake." I was glad that this nurse was nice to me.

"Thank you. Take care of her please."

"We will."

I let Katie and Allison pull me away. Olivia was staring at the floor. Steve and Sodapop were walking around the hospital. Darry, Pony, and Johnny were all just sitting there.

I stood up and walked outside and sat down. I buried my head in my hands. I felt someone pull me into a hug.

"Hey Sammy. C'mon look at me." It was Sodapop.

"I don't know what to do Sodapop. She lost her mom, her brother is in the hospital. I just don't know what to do. The only time I've ever felt like this was when Johnny almost died. That was the night that Dally had scared me so bad. He almost killed himself if I hadn't stopped the cops. If I hadn't knocked down that man, Dally would be dead. I don't even want to think of what would happen if that ever happened." Sodapop just held me until Darry came out and told us to come in. Ponyboy was the only one who looked up when I came in.

"Darry can I talk to you?" I wanted to tell him that I was fine and he needed to bring Soda and Pony home. Pony had school the next day. I dropped out of school when I was eight. It just wasn't worth it to me.

"Yeah." Darry and I got up and walked around for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"So what do you want? I know you didn't ask me to just walk with you. C'mon spill Sam."

"Ponyboy seems about to fall asleep. Maybe you guys should go home. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yes I'm sure. Go I just wanted to talk with you without Ponyboy hearing. I know he wants to stay so he would have argued."

"I am a little tired... yeah I guess we can go home." I nodded and we walked back. The first thing I saw was Ponyboy asleep. Darry picked him and and I shook Soda awake. Olivia woke up and said bye and headed for the car.

"Soda, Darry says that your going home. C'mon you'd better go." He yawned and got up. Sodapop and Darry said bye and left. Next I was able to get Nadine, and Katie to go with Two-Bit and Steve.

About ten minutes later I saw the nurse and I jumped up and asked if I could see Jacklyn. She agreed and told me what room number. When I got to room 34 I went in and saw Jackie laying down. Allison and Dally rushed after me.

"Jackie, are you awake?" She nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry. I-" I cut her off she had nothing to be sorry for.

"Jackie you have nothing to be sorry for. You were jumped by Socs. Heck your strong as ever."

"Hey Alli." Allison looked up and saw Jackie and smiled.

"Hey Jackie. I'm sorry for what happened to your mother. She was a real nice woman." Jackie started to cry. I grabbed a few tissues and handed them to her. When she was done Allison got up and went out Dally went with her.

"Sam, I went to find you before I got jumped because my dad he hurt me bad. He was drunk and when I mentioned her he lashed out. I don't know what to do."

"Your father hurt you before the socs got to you. Did he drink before?"

"Yeah but very little. He would never hurt me or my brother." She yawned and her eyes started to droop.

"Okay I just wanted to make sure. It might just be depression. Go to sleep and feel better." She nodded and fell asleep immediately. About 15 minutes later Dally and Alli came in.

"She was already injured before she got jumped by those *darn* Socs." Alli just shook her head in disbelief.

"Well who *freak* hurt her first then." Dally was starting to get mad.

"Her dad." I whispered. "He was *freaken* drunk when he hurt her. She made a run for it and tried to find me when the *darn* Socs came and jumped her. If I would have insisted that I go with her she might not have been here. Lord knows That I know what to do if we got jumped." I was stating to get pretty mad myself.

"Another freaken kid that might end up like Johnny and Kit-Kat. Almost every *freaken* day they go home and come back with new bruises. Kit-Kat seems to get worse and worse every day. I hate this."

"Dallas Winston! You had better calm down right now or else."

"Or else what? There is no *freaken* way that you can beat me up."

"I need to get the *heck* out of here. I'll be at Bucks in your room or at the Curtis house. I'll come here tomorrow. So if you decide to come find me you know where to look." He tried to grab me but I was running outside before he could do anything.

I suddenly remembered my little hideout I made myself. Alli, Nadine and Katie helped out. I ran to the woods and followed the marked path leading to the hideout. I moved the string of leaves we made to make it look like a pile of leaves. I went insider and sat down. My wall that I built to keep my emotions out were starting to crack. I stepped out and started to punch the nearest tree. When I was done my knuckles were bleeding. I tore the edge of my shirt and wrapped it around my hand. I went back in and lay down and fell asleep.

**_Olivia's Pov _**

The next morning I woke up to the door slamming. Well, I might as well get up. I went to take a shower. When I was getting dressed a knock was on the door. It was Darry

"Olive you in there?". I rolled my eyes at the joke.

"Yeah I'm in here. I'll be out in a minute." 2 minutes later I was out and went to eat breakfast. I took out a bowl and filled it with cereal. Pony and Soda got out of bed. When they were done in the bathroom I went in their and put my hair in a french braid. Everyone who was going to school grabbed their bags.

"Well wheres Sam?" Everyone looked at Dally and Allison. Alli was the one who spoke up first.

"We don't know. She ran out of the hospital room after she told us that she found out that before the Socs jumped Jackie her dad was drunk and beat her." Everyone had the same thought on their minds. Wheres Sam. Katie was the first to break the silence.

"I think I might know where she might be. Alli, Nadine, and I helped her build sort of a hideout in the woods. It looks like a pile of leaves. It's pretty big too. It could hold all 4 of us and a guest. If we take Ponyboy and Johnny can we go find her?" Allison was the first to speak since the boys were thinking.

"Shoot I'm going with or without permission. So you better hurry up."

"Fine, you all can go." Darry stopped us before we could get to the door. "But if any of you can't find her in three hours come here pronto." We all nodded to appease him.

Thank you Darry." He just nodded.

"Johnny, Ponyboy come on." The rest of the girls were all ready out there. I quickly ran to my room and grabbed my switchblade. I ran out and jumped of the four steps.

All of us came to the edge of the woods. All the girls started looking for the markers. Katie was the one who found our first one. I quickly got out my blade and cut a small line in the bark of the tree. We followed the markers.

When we stopped seeing them we were standing beside a pile of leaves. We could here faint singing. Where was it coming from though. We all heard it and stopped making any noise. It was sam.

**_Sam's Pov_**

When I woke up I was freezing I had taken off my leather jacket to rest my head on it while I slept. I quickly shrugged it on. I stepped outside and started looking for the small stash of food that we kept hidden. I found it and opened a pack of peanuts. I poured some into my mouth. I got up and started looking for some water.

When I found the little stream I cupped my hands and stuck them in the stream. When I got a fair amount of water in my system I went back to the hideout. I went in and started to sing.

"Why oh why do I feel like an outcast?

Why do I feel so alone in this world?

I know I keep making mistakes.

I know I keep messing up.

I want to throw in the towel but something keeps me going.

I don't know what that something is.

I keep searching for a person who finally understands me.

Who can look at me and just get how I feel without any words being spoken.

My brother he just doesn't get me at all.

When he got hauled in at the age of ten.

My whole world came crashing down.

I built a brick wall to keep out any emotions.

But that wall is cracking from all the pressure.

Why oh why does life have to so unfair?

Why do I have to sit here all alone?

I wish I had a friend who actually understood me for once in my lifetime.

Yeah I know I some friends.

They try to get what I've been through.

But the didn't grow up on the wild streets of New York

They don't have a hood for a brother.

Their brothers don't get hauled in every *darn* week

They just don't get me

They just don't know me

They don'y know how I feel on the inside

Why oh why do I have to be an outcast?

will I forever be alone

I don't want to know

I just want that someone who will finally understand me.

Why oh why do I have to be so lonely?"

When I finished I heard someone come in. I quickly built that brick wall back up to hide what I was feeling and grabbed my switchblade. "Who the *freak* is there?"

"Whoa someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Katie is that you?"

"Yeah. Come on, can we come in?"

"Yeah I guess it's your hideout too remember. I can't tell you whether or not you can come in." Not only did Katie come in but so did Alli, Liv, Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Tell me you just got here." Alli was the one who spoke up.

"Well actually no we've been outside for about a good five to six minutes. Is that really how you feel Sam?" I tried to play dumb.

"I don't know what you mean. Pony Johnny can I just talk to the girls?" They both nodded and went out.

"Yes it is. None of you know what I went through as a child. What happened to Jackie at Buck's almost happened to me. The guy was freaken drunk and on drugs. He got as far as taking my shirt off but Dally came just when he did. Dally knocked the person out after a good fight. We were kids then. One day I was freaken cornered by people who had heaters. All I had was my switchblade and and chain. I could've died then and there if Dally and his gang hadn't came up behind them and surprised them. Dally took one of their gang members and held a heater to his head. The people surrendered and ran. Dally let the guy go. Those are only a few times of what happened to me." They all stared at me. They had no idea about any of that. Olivia was the one to break the silence.

"Sam your right. We don't know half of what you had to go through, but don't ever think your alone. We will always listen to you if you ever want to talk or vent out some of that anger and frustration that you have. We will always be your friends no matter what."

"Nobody understands me, not even my brother. I have spent years building a wall that has shut off my emotions. That wall is now cracking. Soon it's gonna fall down and all that emotion that i've kept out is gonna flood me. When that happens I'm gonna snap. Not only have I shut off sadness, I've been keeping out anger, frustration, disappointment, and so many other emotions. When I snap someone is going to get hurt. I came closer then I ever have to snapping last night. You have no idea how close I came." I put my head in my lap I hated saying my feelings to others, even my friends. Katie came over to me and put her arms around me. I felt too vulnerable then.

"We won't let you hurt anyone. Maybe when Jackie gets out you can bring her here."

"Allison, thats a good idea. Maybe we could all have like a campout here." I really did like Alli's idea. "It could be like a right of passage into our little group of girls." Everyone else agreed with me.

"Sam do you want to go see Jackie? Maybe that will calm you down even more."

"Yeah let's go." When we stepped outside we saw Ponyboy and Johnny getting beat up by 6 socs.

"Hey Socs." They all turned their attention to me. "Are sure you want to mess with us." I gave smirked evilly.

"Ray that's Winston's sister. Sammantha Winston. We need to get out of here."

"Luke relax she's just a girl. We got this."

"Dude thats also Randle's sister, Mathew's sister, Cade's sister and and the Curtis's sister. We mess with these chicks and we're dead." I decided to taunt them.

"Aww is someone afraid of us innocent girls. It's not like we can kick *butt* or anything." I smiled dangerously.

"Pfft oh it's on little lady." I took out my chain and two switchblades. I tossed one blade to Allison and my other one to Katie. Olivia took out her blade. The Socs seemed a little unsure but then the one named Ray stepped out in front of me. He glared down at me. He smirked and then punched me in the gut. I kicked him where it hurts and he yelped in pain. I did have on combat boots after all. Then all hell broke lose.

I grabbed Ray by the hair and swirled him around. I grabbed his arm and put it behind his back. Then I pulled up and he gasped in pain. I pushed him still holding his arm. I felt it dislocate. That was when we heard a lot of people running towards us.

**_Sam's Pov_**

I woke up with a start. I quickly took in my surroundings. It was a grey cement room with only 2 parallel windows. The door opened and in came someone I had never expected to see. I saw my ex-boyfriend Kyle. He saw that I was awake and smirked.

"Howdy darlin." he drawled out.

"What do you want Kyle? You know that my brother will beat the tar out of you when he finds me." he just shook his head in mock sadness.

"Your smart mouth is gonna get you into trouble one day Samantha."

"*Freak* you Kyle. You know full well none calls me by my full *darn* name."

"Language Sammy!" He pretended to be horrified, when in reality he cussed just as bad. "You know you were always a stubborn little b*tch Sam. I have no idea how I ever put up with you for as long as I did. One things for *darn* sure is that this is just the beginning. Tell me why did you break up with me?"

"Wow you really are an idiot. I broke up with you because you *freaken* abused me. You didn't even do anything for my birthday which was a week before my brother beat the tar out of you. Yet, I did something for your birthday." I took him to a dance club sort of place and he ignores my birthday.

"Hey I had a surprise party for you that I wanted to do. I just didn't have the time"

"Oh yeah cuz 'wanted to do' is exactly what I wanted. You know I would have been happy if you gave me something homemade. At least I would know that it came from the heart. I didn't even think of ignoring your birthday."

"Shut up, I came to have a little fun not to be yelled at." He smirked dangerously.

"What kind of fun?" I decided to play along for my friends sake in case they were here. Who knew what kind of things he could do to them.

"The kind of fun where you get beat and maybe even more." He laughed, it sounded so wrong, so out of place with him that it gave me goosebumps.

He walked up to me smirking so dangerously that I din't even recognize this side of him. Help, I thought.

* * *

**There ya have it the part that I missed to give you guys! I will try hard not to screw up again like that. So hope you guys liked the song. I wrote it myself. and I hope you liked Sam's stories! Thanks and please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY so sorry about the last update notice some of you might have gotten I accidentally posted the same thing as chapter 7. anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Sam's Pov_**

I woke up with a start. I quickly took in my surroundings. It was a grey cement room with only 2 parallel windows. The door opened and in came someone I had never expected to see. I saw my ex-boyfriend Kyle. He saw that I was awake and smirked.

"Howdy darlin." he drawled out.

"What do you want Kyle? You know that my brother will beat the tar out of you when he finds me." he just shook his head in mock sadness.

"Your smart mouth is gonna get you into trouble one day Samantha."

"*Freak* you Kyle. You know full well none calls me by my full *darn* name."

"Language Sammy!" He pretended to be horrified, when in reality he cussed just as bad. "You know you were always a stubborn little b*tch Sam. I have no idea how I ever put up with you for as long as I did. One things for *darn* sure is that this is just the beginning. Tell me why did you break up with me?"

"Wow you really are an idiot. I broke up with you because you *freaken* abused me. You didn't even do anything for my birthday which was a week before my brother beat the tar out of you. Yet, I did something for your birthday." I took him to a dance club sort of place and he ignores my birthday.

"Hey I had a surprise party for you that I wanted to do. I just didn't have the time"

"Oh yeah cuz 'wanted to do' is exactly what I wanted. You know I would have been happy if you gave me something homemade. At least I would know that it came from the heart. I didn't even think of ignoring your birthday."

"Shut up, I came to have a little fun not to be yelled at." He smirked dangerously.

"What kind of fun?" I decided to play along for my friends sake in case they were here. Who knew what kind of things he could do to them.

"The kind of fun where you get beat and maybe even more." He laughed, it sounded so wrong, so our of place with him that it gave me goosebumps.

He walked up to me smirking so dangerously that I din't even recognize this side of him. Help, I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Howdy y'all! So I thought I would post up another chapter today then stop at eight. **

**Merry Christmas! **

* * *

**_Olivia's Pov _**

I woke up to someone slamming the door. I just shook my head and got dressed. I went to the bathroom and then walked into the living room. There was Two-Bit and Steve sitting on the couch completely oblivious to me. Time for part one of my payback, I thought to myself.

I walked up behind them prepared to scare the living *poo* out of them. I grabbed both of their shoulder and at the same time I said, "Get your *butt* over here now so I can beat them."

They both jumped but Two-Bit was the one who made a small shriek. Steve shook his head in mock disappointment. "Oh Olivia. I know you can do better then that now."

"Darn. how did you know it was me?"

"Your voice. Yeah, your not that good at voice imitations. Sorry."

"Well part one in my payback plan is out. I'll come up with something better. You have no idea how big this plan is." By now Sodapop and zPonyboy were up and smirking at Steve and Two-Bit.

"Bring it little girl." I swear Steve knew just how to push my buttons. I went into the kitchen to grab a piece of chocolate cake. Now I know what your thinking. 'Cake for breakfast?' Soda, Pony and I love chocolate cake.

Dally came storming in obviously annoyed. "Hey Dally. Whats got you so mad."

"Samantha and her *darn* ex thats what. I bet you it was him. I swear when I find who did this I'l wring their necks." I got out a beer and handed it him. He nodded his thanks.

"Dally we are all worried. They didn't only take Sam. They took Alli, Kit-Kat, and Nadine too. Don't do anything you'll regret later. Promise me. That includes doing something illegal. If you can stay out of jail for one week that will help us find them even more. If you get stuck in the cooler then you can't help us and get your revenge. Promise me Dallas Winston that you will stay out of the cooler."

He looked at me and decided that I was serious. "*Darn* it. I hate when your right. Fine. One week tops and then I'm in the cooler." We shook on it.

"That includes fightin with Shepard."

"*shoot* I really wanted to beat his *butt* today. Okay fine no fighting or getting in the slammer. Hoods honor." I just rolled my eyes as he said that.

Darry came in the living room and saw that the rest of the gang were here. "Guys we need to follow those clues. I think the note that Liv found is related to this. Liv go get the note everyone else hop in the truck unless you wanna walk."

I went in the room to go get the note. I put on my worn out black combat boots and grabbed my necklace that Kit-Kat gave me. When I was ready I headed on out.

I read the note again out loud for the gang.

"Maybe the playground. I mean that one kid Bob was killed there last year." They all agreed with me and we headed over there

Before the car even stopped I jumped out the back and ran to the fountain. When the gang caught up to me. I saw a piece of paper stuck in the branch of a tree.

"Darry come me a boost." He came over to me to picked me and put me on his shoulders. I reached up and was barely able to grab it but I was successful. I read it out loud.

We're done with riddles and rhymes.

Meet us at the Lot tonight at 6:30.

We will have more clues for you there and maybe something of yours.

from your friendly Socs

Dally grabbed it out of my hand but before I could complain he was done reading it and cursing under his breath. Two-Bit decided to try and lighten up the mood with a joke.

"Wow I didn't know that Dally could say the alphabet never mind read."

"Two-Bit I suggest if you know whats good for you shut your *darn* mouth." I swear if looks could kill Two-Bit would be dead. Dally gave him a glare that could end shivers down your spine.

Being the child he was Two-Bit did the lock and key thing. I rolled my eyes at him and he stuck his tongue out at me. I swear he will never grow up. Darry whistled loudly to get everyones attention.

"Back to business then. We'll go back to the house and wait and then we'll go to the lot." No one argued with Superman. We all just want to get them back safe and sound.

When 6:25 came around we were all ready. We headed out for the lot to meet the Socs and possibly get one of the girls. When we got there we saw six Socs. *Chiz*, I thought. If this turns into a fight this is not gonna be good, But at least it'll a fair fight.

They parted down the middle. There in the center surrounded by four Soc girls and two boys was Nadine. Then someone caught my eye but I was too far away to realize who it was.

"Is that Kyle?" I whispered to Ponyboy.

"I don't know he sure does look like him though. If it is he had better be careful. Dally will kill him for sure."

"Your right about Dally killing him if it is him." We got closer to the group. We lined up one greaser to one Soc besides for the three girls that guarded Nadine.

Darry and Kyle I think, wait that is Kyle. They went to step forward and shake hands. I looked over at Dally. I could see the fire in his eyes. His hands were clenched into tight,tight fists. He shot his glare over to Kyle.

Well Kyle had better be super careful if this turned into a fight to get Nadine back. I couldn't bear to see any of them hurt.

* * *

**Is Sam and Alli gonna try and get out or will they get caught and get hurt? What will happen next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! So I know you want to know what will happen at the meeting in the lot and what will happen to Nadine and Olivia as well as Sam. Well I will tell you that you will get to hear a few stories from Sam's past in the next chapter. **

**ENJOY! OH HAPPY NEW YEARS! **

* * *

**_Nadine's Pov_**

The door opened and in flounced three Soc girls and then came Kyle. '*shoot*' I thought. 'They could beat us for sure if we so much as talked wrong.'

I shook Allison awake. When she turned around and saw why she jumped up and demanded to know why in the world they took us.

"Alli come on please calm down." I did not need for her to get hurt. Then I whispered in her ear, "That's Sam ex. You know how broken she was while dating him. Calm Down before we get hurt or worse."

She looked back at him before scoffing, "What ever." The three girls told Kyle that they could handle us.

"Fine dolls." He turned to us and added, "I think you should know that this is for not only what happened to Bob Sheldon but also about how Sammantha and I ended. Be good or you'll get it."

When Kyle had left the three girls turned around and talked to each other but too quietly for me to hear. Then the brunette and blonde turned to us.

The brunette spoke first, "You guys are pathetic little greasers. When Kyle told me he was dating your friend Sammantha I couldn't believe it. Then he told me it was just to get joy out of hurting her. He has bad parents they taught him that hurting those you care most is a good way to show them your love. I've already said too much than what you need to know. Gracie come here and help me teach these girls a lesson." The blonde walked up and smirked with pleasure.

"I would be more than happy to help Dianna." They both walked up and cornered us leaving us no chance of escape. I bit my lip so hard it started to bleed a little.

Gracie grabbed me by the roots of my hair and yanked me down causing me to yelp. Then I felt a sharp pain in my gut. 'Great she probably kicked me.' I figured. I was able to get up and punch her in the nose making it bleed. The I scratched her on the arm.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"Stop." We all looked up and saw Kyle holding Sam by the arm. I saw bruises starting to form. He pointed at me. "You come here. We're gonna pay a little visit to your little group of friends."

Sam spoke up. "She has a name you know. Her names Nadine Mathews." Kyle shook his head but didn't do anything.

"What did I tell you about speaking out of turn? Don't do it again or your gonna regret it." Kyle smiled maliciously at her. "Nadine!" He sneered at my name. "Come here, now."

I slowly walked to him. When I was just within reach he yanked me forcefully to his side. He let Sam go and pushed her to the ground. She glared at him hatefully but kept her mouth shut. He pushed me out the door and into someone else. I looked and saw who I was pushed into. It was Joey. One of Bob's friends. He smirked at me causing a slight shiver to go down my spine.

"Joey start heading out to the lot. We've got business to take care of." Joey pulled me and I followed him.

He stopped at the edge of a stairwell and waited until I was in front of him. When I was he pushed me causing me to fall and tumble down the steps. I finally hit the bottom after what seemed like hours. I bit my lip and focused on the pain and tried not to cry. When they reached me they were all laughing. I wanted to make a witty comment but I held my tongue.

I looked down at my shoes and zoned out. Suddenly a hand came and made contact with my cheek. I looked up and saw angry green eyes that belonged to my ex, Joseph. He would hurt me sometimes if I did something that he didn't like so I learned quickly what not to do around him. Once I did it was somewhat rare that I would get hurt.

"Kyle's talking to you princess."

"Sorry." I made eye contact with Kyle to show him that I was listening to him. He glared at me.

"I said we're going to the lot. If anyone of them step out of line . . ." He pulled out a gun and my heart started to beat harder. "Let's just say well your gonna be a little more than hurt darling. Do you think they'll stop if I hold this to your head?"

"Yes. I . . . I think they would." He chuckled obviously amused at my answer.

"Well then lets see shall we." I hadn't realized that we were outside and beside a blue mustang. He motioned for me to get in so I did.

When we got to the lot. We were met with four other girls only they were greasers and two regular boys who surrounded me. We waited for a few minutes, then we saw the gang walking up to us. Kyle, Joseph, and Joey tensed up. The guys all stood in a line. Dally and Darry stepped forward after Kyle did.

The people surrounding me split down the middle. I was kinda of kneeling on the ground so I looked up and saw the gang staring at me. They looked like they wanted to do something but they couldn't yet.

Two-Bit was the one to speak up. "Give us back my sister."

Kyle stepped forward. "Oh no we won't see we brought her here for something. Now lets hope you don't have to find out what that is." He smirked dangerously.

Now it was Darry's turn to speak up. "Fine. Now what do you want?"

While they were talking I saw Olivia looking at me. I had to tell her what Kyle planned to do if this turned into a fight. I pointed at Kyle and then made a gun with my hand. Next I pointed at me and made the gun sign again only it was shooting me.

She seemed to have gotten the message and told Two-Bit. who told the rest of the gang. Well except Dally. Unfortunately Steve told Dally.

"Word has got to us that you have a gun and you plan to shoot someone if we get out of line. Now I hope that that isn't true."

"Who the *freak* told you?" He turned to me and I saw flames in his eyes. "You! You little *female dog*. Somehow you told them. How?"

"I swear I didn't. Please they must have tricked you into that. Maybe that's why they were whispering so much. I didn't do anything I swear." He seems to believe me and walks back to the front.

"Now that you freaks know my plan. I think it's best if you behave especially you Winston."

Joey stepped up to Kyle and said, "Just give them the girl. I have a plan just give them the girl. When that happens Winston and her brother will want a fight. You give the gun to one of the girls and then you say we wanna fight in the mean time I'mm sneak over to her and grab her and drag her to a bush. Don't worry just give them the little *female dog* and then go through with my plan."

Kyle sighed. "Fine but if this doesn't work your dead. Well not dead dead but you get the point." He turned to the gang and sighed. "Fine you get the girl."

He turned and knelt next to me. "If you tell anyone of our plan you are dead. Flat out dead you here me?" I nodded, I just did not trust my voice right then.

He pulled me up roughly and pushed me to the gang. I hesitated. Joseph must have been tired of waiting because he walked up behind me and pushed me lightly. He followed me and each time I hesitated for the last time and he sighed impatiently. He pushed me more forcefully then the last few times. I fell down on the asphalt and skinned my hands and knees. I hated wearing shorts for this very reason.

Olivia, Ponyboy, and Johnny ran to me and helped me up. I smiled reassuringly to them. Olivia took my wrist and guided me to where she was before. I looked back and saw One of the Soc girls. She was looking down but I could see tears form in her eyes. She wiped them discreetly. She looked up at me and I could see in her eyes that she light've have been threatened to do this. I felt so sorry for her.

* * *

**Was the Soc girl really forced or threatened? Was she the one who didn't participate in hurting Nadine and Alli? Where is Katie? What went on in Sam's past that really made her shut off all her emotions? Answer in the reviews PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Do it for your favorite Outsiders character. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So in the next chapter you will get to know what happened to Katie did she escape or did she gte put in a separate room? Did she get hurt badly and now is unconscious and in the shadows of the same room where Alli and Sam is? uh I guess you'll just have to read! **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Allison's Pov

When they all left I ran to Sam's side. "Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay Alli." She tried to sit up but then gasped in pain. "I think I might've broken a rib or two. Kyle kicked me a few times."

"Your clearly not fine Sam." I look my sweater that was around my waist and folded it into a pillow and put on the floor just above her head. I then picked her head up and pushed the sweater under her.

Thanks. I guess I'm not used to having someone do this for me."

"Sam you know we'll take care of you as best as humanly possible. We all care for you. We know that you and Dally went through some really rough times. It wasn't always easy for you. When something good happened it probably seemed that something bad would come along right after." I looked at Sam and saw that she was fighting tears. "Sam, am I right?"

Her voice was shaky when she answered. "Your right. We got a letter one time saying that we were to live with our Aunt Marie, then one of her sisters pasted away. The sad thing was is that the one that died was the one that she was closest to. Then a few months later my Aunt Marie died. Before Dally and I could be separated and put in homes we ran away. Dally and I went back to Dally's gang.

Then another time The Cobras, Dally's gang, expanded on it's territory and beat another major gnag. We all celebrated with a huge party at some abandoned dock. The boards were old and creaky but it was wider and longer then they normally would be. A new person was at the party and when everyone was rip roarin drunk he started passing around a heater. Brandon and Amanda were brother and sister. Brandon had the gun and dropped it by complete accident. The owner of the heater picked it up with his finger on the trigger. He stumbled and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Amanda. She stumbled and fell into the waves they were a little rougher then normal. The waves swept her away. When that happened we all ran. I wanted to call the cops but we couldn't. I would be separated from Dally, most of the gang would be sent to jail. I was torn after that, Amanda was the only one in the gang that I could turn to and confide in. After that I really started to shut off my emotions."

When she was done I could see tears streaming down her face. I wondered how she could sound os strong bot look so fragile. "Oh my gosh! I had no idea about that. Your life has been this one big roller coaster. Full of ups and downs."

She wiped away the tears and sniffed. "Its fine. It felt good to finally tell someone. I had to tell someone eventually."

I sat there and waited for her to fall asleep. When she did I laid down beside her and fell asleep.

I was dreaming but it was felt too real to be a dream. I was running but too slow. Then I felt bodies on top of me. Then everything changed. I was at a local lake. It was storming badly. I saw someone struggling against the waves. I ran to help but then someone stopped me. I looked beside me at the person who had grabbed my wrist and saw Steve. I tried to get out of his grasp but he had me to tight.

I opened my mouth to protest but no sound came out. Steve smiled and pulled me to him.

He spoke but the voice was not Steve's it was Kyle's. "This is what will happen to your precious gang if you don't cooperate with me. Eventually that will be you, flailing your arms helplessly as your brother stands right here in horror and shock."

He reached up to my mouth and pulled off some duct tape with a bit of anger. "OWW!" All he did was smile that same sickly sweet smile. He dragged me over to the docks. kissed me on the lips as his body turned to his own. His hands slid under my shirt. He broke the kiss. He slid his hand back out from under my shirt as I struggle against him. He frowned but then it turned into a malicious smile. His eyes were stormy and dark as he pushed me off the dock and watched my body being swept into the water.

As the water filled my lungs I took one more gulp of fresh air and then I started to drown.

I awoke with a start. I crawled over to a corner and cried. I cried silently until I couldn't cry anymore. When I was done I looked up and saw someone I never realized was there.

* * *

**Okay Okay OKAY. What did you guys think about Sam's stories? What about Alli's nightmare? Was it really just a dream or was it a warning about Kyle and her brother and the rest of the gang? Tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**Peace Out and Stay Gold!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: this has some content that some of you may not like. It's not really graphic at all. If you want to skip this part you can. I made it to where you'll know what happens in the next chapter. so yeah.**

* * *

**_Katie's Pov_**

I had a pounding headache when I sat up. I groaned and laid back down. My whole body hurt. It felt like someone had taken a hammer and beat it against my body. I slowly sat up. After a good 20 minutes the headache was subsiding. Almost as soon as the headache went away the door opened. In came three guys. One of them was Aaron my ex-boyfriend.

Aaron had dark brown hair with deep blue eyes. He had a good build and was pretty muscular. He was with Kyle and Joseph on the basketball team as well. The only thing separating him form the other two was that he was a Greaser.

The second one was Joseph. Nadine's ex. He was fair skinned all though not as much as Johnny. He had very dark brown hair, it almost looked black..

The third one was Kyle. When I saw the familiar blue eyes my heartbeat quickened. I remembered the bruises, scratches, and small scars he had left on her. I tried to look unfazed by his presence there.

Kyle had light sandy colored hair. He had light sky colored eyes. To be honest if I didn't know him i would think he was pretty handsome. I mean he had a good build on him. He was on the track team and basketball team.

Aaron looked at me and smirked. "Hello beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want from me? There has to be some reason that you kidnapped me."

Kyle walked up to me and grabbed my chin making me look straight into his eyes. "Well your not friendly but your straight and to the point. I like that. Your gonna help us out. You don't and your dead. Next time we and your little greaser friends meet your coming with us. Your gonna make it look like your working together with us. Your gonna pretend to be my girl and if you somehow tell them that I forced you you and your little friends that I have captive are dead."

"Your sick. Do you really think I'll do that?" I glared daggers between him and Aaron. "Why not say I'm with Aaron. It'll be a little more believable."

"Sorry but that not going to work . Your not gonna change my mind beautiful." He took out a heater. Aaron took out a switch. Joseph took out some rope and duct tape. "Are you going to help us or not?"

I was taking a big chance with this answer. "Never. I'll never betray my friends."

"Big mistake. One way or another you'll say yes." He grabbed me by the hair and pressed the gun to my head. "If you struggle your dead sweet heart. Savvy?"

I had no choice but to nod or I would be dead. Aaron walked up to me with a piece of duct tape. He taped my mouth shut. Kyle stood up and walked back to Joseph to talk to him. He was more than likely planning.

Aaron pushed me onto the floor. He flicked out the blade and cut my arms and legs making me start to cry. He cut me a few more times and went on to my face. He punched me in the face and then started to strangely gaze into my eyes. He bent down and started to roughly kiss me. He took off my jacket. I tried to struggle but it was useless.

From that point on things went way too far for my liking. Then Kyle and Joseph did the same thing to me. Kyle actually ripped the duct tape off just to hear me scream when he cut me with his switchblade.

I kept on thinking 'Why? Why me?'

When they were done he sent Joseph and Aaron form the room. "Now will you help us?"

"Yes. You win. I'll help you." He smiled and got up and left. When I was sure no one was around I broke down and cried.

* * *

**So I had to do that. Kyle is very mean and he forced the other boys to do it to her. I'm mean aren't I. Oh Well I hope you enjoyed so yeah. **

**Peace Love and Joy to the world!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so some of you may have skipped the last chapter and thats fine. Those who did will find out what happened in this chapter. So Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Angela's Pov_**

Poor Sam, I thought as I was listening to Olivia and Nadine.

"Will you please help us? Your a real close friend to Sam. Plus you use to be friends with Kyle when he was posing and a greaser and dating Sam." Olivia kept on begging until I cut her off.

"Yeah. Of Course I'll help you. First things first you need more help. I'll let Tim and Curly know and see if they'll help. And if Tim helps than his gang helps and that a major plus. Let me work on him meanwhile I'll try and think of places he could be hiding them."

Thank you so much Angela. We owe you big time."

"Nadine you don't owe me anything. Sam, Allison and Kati are my friends. I wish you would have told me earlier. Right now I can think of two places right off the top of my head that he might have them hidden. Their both hotels. The first one is The Sunset Hotel. It's abandoned. Two-Bit, Steve or Dally would know where it is. The second place is The Cherokee Hotel. He talked about those places a lot."

Olivia looked psyched at the new lead. "Thank you so much. We'll leave you to work on Tim and We'll go and check out those two places. See ya later Angela."

"Yeah see ya Liv and Nadine." When they turned and ran back to Olivia's house I went back inside to work on good ol' Tim.

I walked up the stairs and yelled for him to let him know I 'm coming up. I knocked his door and I heard him say come in.

"Hey Angela. You uh seen Curly at all I asked him to get me a beer and I don't have one."

"Well here's a small suggestion," I said overly sweet. "Get off your lazy *butt* and get one yourself. I am not in the mood to hear it. I came to ask you to help me with something."

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of bed. Fine what do you want?"

I told him about Sam and her friends getting kidnapped. "Will you help us get them back?"

"Yeah I'll help. I'll get my gang to start searching."

"Thanks for helping." He nodded and I left his room. I went to hunt own Curly. When I told him everything he agreed almost instantly.

"Hey Curly Get Tim a beer and I'mm gonna go meet The Curtis gang."

"Yeah ya later Ang."

"See ya Curls."

When I got to the Curtis house I met Nadine and Olivia on the front porch. Olivia was crying and Nadine was trying to console her. Nadine looked up at me and motioned for me to go in. I nodded once and went in. She knew I was not the consoling type. When I went in I saw Sodapop, Two-Bit, Steve, Ponyboy and Johnny all battered and bruise.

"What the *heck happened here?" Dally looked up and spat out one word through clenched angry teeth.

"Socs." My blood started to boil at the sight of all 5 of them hurt.

"Was it the same people who took the girls?" They nodded and I thought I was about to burst.

Sodapop was the one who spoke up and answered the question of how many. "There were 13 Socs. A lot of them we didn't recognize. We were too outnumbered. We all ran. They got us but we were able to escape and get here in time."

"Those *dang* Soc need to *freaken* stop this *chiz*. At the very least I have some good news for you guys. Tim and Curly will help us out which mens Tim's gang will also help us out."

They all nodded. Then I told them of the two hotels and that seemed to perk them up a little bit.

Sodapop was the first to make a full comment on the new information. "Cool. We'll go there tomorrow but for now we need to go to sleep."

Darry spoke up for the first time since I've arrived. "Everyone stays her tonight. We do not need anyone else to be jumped. The girls can have the spare room. I can pull out the extra bed from under mine and I can share rooms with someone. So there's the plans."

No one argued. I was just surprised that he was letting me stay. My reputation was not one of a perfect little angel. I was definitely going to change that for the better though. I was done with being one of Tulsa's sl*ts.I was known for going from one guy to the next. It got me friends like the idiot Sylvia. I hated her. Even her name made her sound icky. I wondered how in the world my brother could stand her.

I went outside to talk to Olivia and Nadine. "Hey guys. What was that all about earlier when I arrived?"

"Sam rescued a girl from this one guy. Her name's Jackie." So Olivia went on to tell me Jackie's story.

"God! Maybe tomorrow we could go and visit her. Then we can check out the hotels. I tried to think of more places and I got one more. It's the Honeycutt Mansion. He always talked about it. The good thing about it is that the owner lives across the country, so they won't know a thing unless we get the police involved." They nodded. "Anyway we need to go to sleep. Darry said I could stay here for the night. So all the girls get to have the extra bedroom. Come on it's Darry's orders."

When I said that they quickly got up and raced to the bathroom. I just laughed at them. They were both in the bathroom. Nadine was brushing her teeth while Olivia was brushing her hair.

"Your acting as if the world was gonna end. Yeah, I get it but really you don't have to have even the slightest of fear of Darry. He would never hurt you."

"We get what your trying to say but he's the one that takes care of Nadine and I. I just don't want to give a reason to yell, ya dig?"

"Yeah I dig."

When everyone was asleep I heard something in the living room. Instantly I grabbed my blade that was under my pillow. I got up and decided to investigate. When I rounded the corner and entered the living room. There I saw three. guys standing and talking I quickly and quietly went back upstairs to write a note to the girls and leave it where they would see it. I wrote:

Girls,

I woke up early to a noise downstairs and I went to investigate. Well I saw three guys talking to each other. I'm going to follow them and see if they lead me to the others. Listen if I'm not back by around 4-5:00 then you can start looking. But you know me I can take care of my self. If you do search for me look for cuts in trees, or a stray branch somewhere. Oh the cuts will look like a plus sign or an x. I'll see ya soon.

Keep safe!

Angela

Satisfied with what I wrote I crept back downstairs only to see the guys leaving. When they were far enough to see but for them not to notice me I started after them. When ever they stopped I found cover and hid. I hoped I would find the girls.

I was near enough to where I could faintly make out there conversation. "I'm telling you Ray Kyle knows what he's doing."

"I don't know Luke. I guess. Let's just go and meet with him." With that they shut their good for nothing mouths and quickened their pace.

It seemed like hours before they finally stopped and waited. Then we all heard a car speeding up the road and pulling in to the parking lot.

"*Darn* Kyle. Do you have to ride like that. Seriously! Anyway we got the information you need. Everyone is there tonight they won't notice a thing."

"Good go back to where we're hiding the girls. Make them tell you something. Ask them if any of them is dating anyone. Oh and tell Sam that She'll have a visitor soon."

With that Kyle raced back the way he came. The boys turned right and started out. It was in the direction of two places. The Sunset Hotel and the Honeycutt Mansion. I remembered a small pad of paper and took it out I flipped to a clean sheet and wrote out the two places. I stuck somewhere they could see it but no one would notice. Realizing the boys were already gone I raced ahead and I finally spotted them.

I sighed in relief and realized it was the old creepy Honeycutt Mansion. Finally knowing where they were hiding I turned to run back but something stopped me. I heard part of their conversation.

"You heard Kyle's orders. We have to move them to the Sunset hotel as soon as possible. We move The Winston to room 50. The Cade girl to room 100. and the Randle girl to room 125."

I whipped out the notepad and wrote the numbers while he said it. "Fine let's do it. What's your opinion Joseph?"

"We just need to do it. I should have completely refused Kyle when he asked me to participate. What we did to Katie was out right monstrous. We din't have t-to ra-"

"You had no choice I mean the dude had a *dang* gun. He could have killed you or Aaron. It's in the past now for get it."

"Yeah okay. Your right. It's in the past, I should just forget it."

Not wanting to hear more I fled to the lot. Not able to take it anymore I sat there like a child and cried.


	13. Chapter 13

**What happens to Angela next? Well your about to fins out. The next chapter is Jackie's Pov i think. Be on the lookout for that one I'll post that one today as well. **

* * *

When I woke up I was back in the bed. I looked around and saw Olivia and Nadine staring at me.

Nadine was the one who broke the silence. "Are you okay. The guys found you in the lot. You were freezing. We read your note and we just couldn't wait. We had to find you asap. Oh we were worried sick. Why were you in the lot in the first place?"

"I know where the girls are and I have disturbing news. Kyle, Joseph, and Aaron, they all did something to Katie." My eyes were starting to water. "They ra-" I was glad when Olivia stopped me from saying it.

"You don't have to say it. Nadine go tell the boys she's up, tell them she knows where the girls are, also about Katie." She nodded and left.

A few minutes later we could hear Dally punch a wall and Two-Bit swearing something awful. I felt so bad for them. I heard a door slam and so I ran downstairs. Just when I reached the bottom I saw Ponyboy rushing out saying that he'll get Johnny.

I saw Dally standing there, chest rising and falling rapidly. I felt so bad for them.

"Guys I know where they're keeping the girls." As soon as I said that every single head snapped up to look at me. "At first they had them at the Honeycutt Mansion-" Steve cut me off.

"Well then lets go, what are we waiting for." I gave Steve a look that said wait.

"Hang on! They moved the girls to The Sunset Hotel. There ya have it."

Darry was the one to speak. "Everyone get ready to go to Sunset Hotel. Ang can you go and get the boys. Take Nadine and Olivia with you." We all got dressed and ready to head out. I pulled on my black combat boots. I brushed my hair ad teeth and waited for the other girls. When they were ready we set out to find the boys.

We found them at the lot talking. They didn't notice us walking up to them. Since I was pretty good with voice imitations I wanted to scare them. I told Nadine and Olivia my plan they agreed to help me.

I saw a twig nearby and grabbed it. I snapped it loudly causing them both to jump and look around. Then in a deep voice I said, "There they are. Get those two greaseballs."

They jumped up and ran as fast as possible. We ran after them Nadine and Olivia tackled Ponyboy and I tackled Johnny. They both screamed. We got off them and started laughing. It was pretty funny after all.

Nadine were the ones to speak first since the boys were glaring daggers at us. "It was Angela's idea. She thought you could use some cheering up. She's sorry about . . . you know, the news."

"I'm sorry for everything. I do however have some good news. I know where they have the girls. They have them at the Sunset hotel."

At the sound of the place Johnny's face lit up; Ponyboy smiled at then good news. Nadine and Olivia smiled when the saw that they were glad at the news. "Hey guys why don't you go ahead. I want to go and talk with Tim."

They nodded and started heading back to the Curtis house. I stayed there until they were out of sight. I walked on the way they went but kept going past the Curtis house. When I reached my house I could hear Tim and Curly having another *dang* screaming match. I walked in and there they were.

"Why can't you use your *dang* *freaken* head sometimes Curly." I shook my head and walked up behind Tim. I yanked him back and he when he realized it was me he shook his head. "What do you want Angela?"

"I wanted to tell you two some things about the girls but instead I walked into a *freaken* screaming match. Now do you want to continue later and listen to me or carry on and have me leave?"

Tim and sighed and Curly shook his head. "Tim and I will listen to you. What information do you have for us Angel?"

"do you want bad news or good news first?"

"Oh boy. Um bad news. Best to get it over with." Tim agreed and so I laid it on them about Kit-Kat. Tim shook his head and said every curse word in the book and them some. Curly gasped and called the Socs a few good choice words.

Next I told them about last night. As soon as I got to the part with the note in the tree Tim immediately interrupted me. "So you left without taking the note with you. Street rule number one. Never! Ever! Ever! Leave any evidence that you've been there. And you violated that one rule. If Any of them find that note you can wave bye bye to everyone because they're gonna come find you and take you to where the Curtis gang girls are."

"Anyway I know where they are. They moved them to the Sunset Hotel. Now before you do anything I have a plan."

* * *

**Sorry its so short. Next one might be longer not sure. Well there ya have it. Review please! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey hey. Here chapter 15 **

* * *

**_Jackie's Pov_**

It had been three days in the hospital and no one had visited me yet. Did Sam forget about me or was I missing something major? Suddenly their was a knock on the door causing me to jump. "Come in." I said.

The door opened and in walked four people who I didn't know. "Uh hi. Um not to be rude or anything but who are you?"

The one with black hair spoke up. "I'm Nadine Mathews and this is Olivia Curtis." She pointed to the other girl. "And that is Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis and yes that is his real name." She pointed each of the boys out.

"Tuff enough. I'm Jacklyn Wilson. I prefer Jackie though. Um are you friends with Sam Winston?"

"Yeah we are we came to see how you were doing and tell something" She went a little quiet at the end. Johnny picked up where she left off.

"Sam, Allison and Katie were kidnapped. Nadine was also taken with them but they gave her back to us. We need as much help as we can get."

"I know Sam is Dally's sister but are any of the other boys have sisters that were taken."

Olivia spoke up at that point. "Nadine is Two-Bit Mathews sister. Allison is Steve Randle's sister, and Katie is Johnny's sister. My brothers are Ponyboy, Sodapop and Darry." After that a nurse came in.

"The doctor sent me in here to tell you that you are free to go." I sighed in relief. "We'll send you the papers that your guardian needs to sign in the mail. So you are free to go."

"Thank you." I turned back to the group when she left. "If you want me to help I'll be more than happy to. I just want to see my brother if thats fine with you." They all nodded and I smiled at them. We walked out of the room and we went to the main desk.

"Can you tell me what room my brother Jesse Wilson."

"Room 125." The nurse smiled at me sweetly. I nodded my thanks and ran to the room. When I reached room I ran through the doors. There he was all cut up and bruised his right leg was up in a sling and his left arm was in a cast. I almost wanted to cry right then and there. He looked up at me and smiled faintly.

"Why Jesse? Jesse James Wilson why did you have to do this?"

"I didn't want you to see me all broken inside. I hurt worse on the inside then I do on the outside. So where did you go that night?"

"Well I went to Buck's. Before you even say anything don't worry. Sam Winston saved me before anything bad could happen. She let me stay at her brothers room with her. I'm sorry I ran off like that when daddy yelled at me and you. I just couldn't take it anymore. Who did you get in a fight with?"

He laughed which turned into a cough. I grabbed him the glass of water that was beside him and I gave the glass to him. "One of people from the Brumly Boys Outfit. Why don't you go. I'll be fine."

"Okay but I'm visiting you the day after tomorrow." He nodded and then fell asleep. I was just glad he was awake. I walked out of the room and I could see Nadine and Olivia running after the boys. I soon caught up to them.

**_Angela's Pov_**

When I was halfway to the Curtis's house I saw a blue Mustang following me. My hand flew to my pocket and I had my chain and blade. I got out the chain and wrapped it around my knuckles. Then I took out my switchblade. One I had that done I ran as if the devil was chasing me. Then I heard Kyle's voice, I couldn't make out what he was saying but it was his voice. '*dang* it.' I thought.

"She's the one who wrote the note. Get her." I ran at top speed.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuun! What will happen to Angela, will she make it out? Find out in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so you've probably been wondering what happens to Angela. Well now you get to find out. This one starts out with Angela's Pov and ends with Katie's Pov. **

**Now there is going to be a cliffhanger so even though I have it written your gonna have to wait to find out what happens. **

**so please review & ENJOY! **

* * *

**"Acapella"**

_[Chorus:]_  
Used to be your baby, used to be your lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so  
Now you gotta find another  
Now you're talkin' crazy, sayin' that you made me  
Like I was your Cinderella  
You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo  
I'mma do it acapella, yeah _[x2]_

* * *

"She's the one who wrote the note. Get her." I ran at top speed.

Suddenly I felt something smash into me. My head hit the concrete hard and I blacked out.

When I woke up I saw Sam above me. "Are you okay. I was so worried about you." Her voice was shaky and unsure. I couldn't believe that Kyle and the others did this to her. I told her about Katie and she exploded in anger. She called the boys every cuss word in the book and then some. She punched and kicked the wall. She yelled the curse words. They were way worse then what I would normally say and I'm bad.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a Soc girl and Joseph. The girl became wide eyed as she saw Sam screaming, cursing, and kicking and punching the wall. I walked up behind Sam and grabbed her around her waist and picked her up a little. She was pretty light for her age. She struggled and tried to protest until she saw Joseph then she went stiff.

She sneered. "You. Who do you think you *freaken* are doing that to my friend? You'll have the whole gang on your back if this ever gets out to them."

Joseph went to answer but the brunette stopped him. "My name's Kylie. We came her to help you. Kyle threatened us. He told me that if I didn't help that he would kill my little sister. You have to understand she is my whole entire life. He told Joseph that he would use his younger sister. She's only younger by a few months." Sam was still pretty angry.

"We don't need none of your *freaken* charity." She turned and punched the wall. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. She took a deep breath. and continued, " We don't need help. All I ask is that you never ever do that to her again. If you do I will personally hunt you down and beat you so bad that you'll be in the hospital in intensive care."

Joseph looked shocked and Kylie looked scared. so for that reason I went on so that way Sam didn't scare them to badly. I didn't care about her stupid pride. I wanted out of here. "We'll take the extra help. Thank you." Sam growled at me and gave me her famous, Your-lucky-their-here-or-you'd-be-dead look.

"Follow us and we can get you out of here but hurry we don't have a whole lotta time. It's 1:15 now and Kyle's supposed to be here at 1:40. We'll pass your other friends and we'll get them. Just follow us." I nodded and they headed out the door.

Sam shook her head in disbelief at me. "Look I have a plan and Tim and his gang are willing to help us out so i don't want to hear it Sam." All she did was smirk and then walk out the door. I followed hoping my plan would work.

We got to Katie's room and Sam tried to bust down the door but it didn't work out. Joseph tried to say something but Sam shot him a death glare. Finally when Kylie and Joseph helped us we were able to bust it down. We all saw Katie laying there crying, kicking, and screaming.

She then hollered out, "Stop! Stop please just stop." tears were running down her face. "I'll help you please just stop Kyle." She then screamed bloody murder.

**_Katie's Pov_**

The nightmare was horrible. Aaron, Joseph, and Kyle were doing the same thing to me. I woke up screaming. Sam was at my right and Angela was at my left. I looked up after a while and there was Joseph. I fought back a shriek. Sam and Angela pulled me up.

They walked on either side of me and I just followed their lead. We walked out of the room and went to get Allison. We heard someone try to kick down a door.

When we reached the sound Joseph took out a key. Sam shot him a look that said 'really?' He smiled weakly and opened the door. There was Allison shaking in anger. She looked ready to punch whoever went through that door. Me being me I went in first. She looked at who was coming in. She had her fists clenched so tight her knuckles were turning white.

She saw me and almost tackled me into a hug. "Thank god your okay. I heard talk about-"

"It happened okay. Please, I don't want to talk about it." she nodded and went to hug Angel and Sam. They told her what they were doing and I could tell she didn't want to but agreed. We all walked to the steps and I paused for a moment. Sam looked at me and I smiled reassuring her that I was okay. We walked up the stairs but we met something completely unexpected. There they were standing there right in front of us. My stomach clenched tightly in fear. I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**So who or what is up there? Umm only I know that but you guys can guess in the reviews. ;) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I hope this all finds you well and flu free. If you are sick then I hope you feel better and I hope this cheers you p because this is going to be super long and action filled I think. **

**I don't own Outsider or the song lyrics**

_[Verse 1:]_

_Once upon a time, I met the perfect guy_

_He had that Colgate smile, he had that suit & tie_

_Mama always said "get a rich boyfriend,_

_You don't gotta love 'em, girl, you can pretend"_

_You bet I totes believed her, yeah, every word she said_

_Thought he was gluten-free, but all that I got was bread_

_Mama always said "nice guys finish last,_

_Beat him at his own game, honey, take the cash"_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_Ooh, and what a lucky girl you will be_

_But no, he didn't do jack for me_

_I want a bean with the beanstalk_

_And if the magic ain't right, time to walk_

_[Chorus:]_

_Used to be your baby, used to be your lady_

_Thought you were the perfect lover_

_All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so_

_Now you gotta find another_

_Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me_

_Like I was your Cinderella_

_You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo_

_I'mma do it acapella, yeah_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I'mma do it acapella, yeah_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Allison _**

When the door opened I thought it was going to be Kyle or someone else who used Katie. All I wanted to do was just sock them right in the eye and give a helluva shiner. The I saw Katie, Sam, and Angela. Behind them was Joseph and some Soc *female dog* that I wanted to punch so bad. I got up and gave them all hugs. Then we all went out of the room and up the stairs but what we saw was so not expected.

There was Kyle and about 25-30 other people behind him. The thing was, was that they all were different. Some greasers, some were regulars and the rest were Socs. My heart started to pound. I looked at Joseph and shook my head. I gave him a look that said, 'watch your back or your dead.' If I ever got a chance I swear I will one heck of an uppercut. If possible I'd break his arm, nose, and jaw. As well as dislocating his shoulder. I'd get the girls to help me, including Angela. She's actually pretty tough.

Kyle stepped up and so did Sam with Angela behind her. I got behind Angela on the right side and Katie did the same on the left. it look like an arrow. (**_Similar to this ^_**) Joseph walked up to Kyle and smirked at me. I wanted nothing more then to punch him right then and there.

Kyle spoke up. "Well I must admit I never thought you were gonna by it but I see you bought our little scheme after all. You of all people should Samantha should know not to trust strangers and especially if they're on your opponents side."

"You know not to call me by my full *freaken* name. I hope you know I want nothing more then to beat the living *chiz* out of you, you *mother bleeper*. I *freaken* hate you. You messed with my friends and soon your gonna have *heck* to pay. So let us walk out of here or your gonna see a side of me that no one has ever *freaken* seen."

The thing that made it scary was that she kept her voice low and calm as if she were just talking to a friend. Kyle just rolled his eyes. "Please, your nothing but a *sl*t* you *female dog*. All you do is just go around Tulsa *freakin* every guy you meet."

SHe smiled dangerously and her eyes darkened. I could tell we were about to see a side of Sam that no one had ever seen or wanted to see.

Kyle went to grab her wrist but she kicked him hard in the knee. She gave a helluva uppercut and then kicked him harder then ever in the ribs. Plus she was wearing combat boots. She grabbed his arm and twisted while yanking up. He cried out for others to help him and two other guys went up as well as two girls.

I shared a look with Katie and Angel saying 'it's time to show them what these girls are made of.' We got in a line and faced each of our exes.

Sam started by grabbing Kyle hair and slamming his face into her knee. She elbowed him hard on the back. Angela went to help and kicked him in the ribs possibly breaking a few. I got in front of Ray and he rolled his eyes. I hated it when people underestimated me. I could tell that Katie was being underestimated to by the look on her face.

I punched Ray in the face possibly breaking his nose. I grabbed him by the arm and twisted the skin giving him an indian sunburn. then I pulling his arm behind his back. and kicked his legs out from underneath him causing him to fall to the ground while I still had his arm. His arm made a popping sound and It felt like it had dislocated. When I made sure he couldn't get up I started kicking and punching him. Every girl was fighting someone.

Two people came up behind and made an attempt to get me off of him. I swiveled around and gave them a cool look. Then punched one in the face and grabbed his ears and pulled his face down on my knee. The I tackled the other since he was attempting to get away.

Suddenly all the fighting stopped when we heard a car honk and what sounded like an air horn. Two-Bit, of course he'd do that. about two minutes later in came the gang. Then came Tim's gang. I looked at Angela and I could see a faint smile. This was her plan of course.

**_Olivia's Pov_**

We all raced to the truck when it was time. I was sitting next to Two-Bit who had his feet dangling off the edge. He showed me an air horn that he was gonna use to blow when we got there. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Dally do you know someone who is eighteen but acts like a two year old."

"Yeah and his name is Two-Bit Mathews. The only guy who will never ever act his age even when he gets to be an old man chasing kids off his yard while waving a cane up in the air and saying, "*darn* kids. Get off my yard"

Tw-Bit pouted and stuck his tongue out and Dally. Dally rolled his eyes. "Now Keith I can take that tongue of yours and rip it out. So don't try my patience."

I left them bickering and stared at the scenery rolling by. Suddenly the trucked stopped and everyone hopped out. Darry came up to Nadine and I. "I don't think you two should be here. I'm already nervous enou-"

I cut him off. "Darry you don't have to worry about us. Teamed up wit the other girls Nadine and I can take on the world. We'll be fine." Before he could say anything we hurried after the gang and Darry followed suit.

We stopped and waited for Tim and his gang. A few seconds later they came and we headed in first with them following us. We both meant business when we were all in there we were looking around we saw the girls who were each standing over the boys.

The boys were either bloody, or on the ground trying to stand up. Kyle stood up and ordered everyone behind him to stand back. By then the rest of the boys were up and making their way to Kyle.

We all lined up behind the girls considering they were running the show now. Dally stepped up and took a swing at Kyle. "How dare you *freaken* take my *dang* sister you little *wh*re*. If you even come out of this alive you better watch your back. cuz I will never stop until you *freaken* leave Tulsa."

Next Johnny and Two-Bit came up and Dallas stepped back to stand next to Darry. Johnny spoke first. "I can't believe you would use my sister like that. I hope she hurt you bad. Dallas right man you are a little *freaken* *b**tard*. No one does anything to my sister and gets away with it."

We never knew Johnny could talk like that. Kyle rolled his eyes. "Please your sister wanted it. After all we are dating. I mean she set you all up to help me. She saw where I was coming from and wanted to help me. Isn't that right Kit-Kat."

Her voice was shaky at first. "Yeah. Yeah that's right. I did I saw where he was coming from and wanted to help him. I didn't think it would turn into an all out war."

He reached out for her and she walked over to him. He pressed her lips to his. We could all tell that she didn't want to even touch him. Sam ran at him and tackled him before anyone could stop her.

* * *

**What's going to happen? mmm I guess you'll have to find out. okay who's Pov do you want chapter 18 to be in? Katie's, Angela's, Sam's or Nadine's. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay it's 11:11:11 right now. **_I know you want to know what happens well this is vey much action packed. Now there is something tragic that happens._

**Please don't hate me for it. It will turn out for the better. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I need reviews and forget about the whole Pov thing i have it figured out. **

**PLEASE read song you'll find out why at end of chapter. **

_Pain without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out, you will understand_

_Pain (pain) without love_

_Pain (pain) can't get enough_

_Pain (pain) I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain (pain) without love_

_Pain (pain) can't get enough_

_Pain (pain) I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me, I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off, you will understand_

_Pain (pain) without love_

_Pain (pain) can't get enough_

_Pain (pain) I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain (pain) without love_

_Pain (pain) can't get enough_

_Pain (pain) I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing_

_Rather feel pain_

_(I know, I know, I know, I know)_

_I know that you're wounded_

_(You know, you know, you know, you know)_

_That I'm here to save you_

_(You know, you know, you know, you know)_

_I'm always here for you_

_(I know, I know, I know, I know)_

_That you'll thank me later_

_Pain without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain (pain) without love_

_Pain (pain) can't get enough_

_Pain (pain) I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain (pain) without love_

_Pain (pain) can't get enough_

_Pain (pain) I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Sam's Pov_**

I could tell he was forcing her to do this by the way she was acting. She was all nervous and unsure of herself. But when Kyle *freaken* kissed her that crossed my line. I tackled him full force. Around me I could hear fighting but I didn't care I was going to put Kyle in the ICU if possible. Then I saw Jackie. No Way the guys would let her fight. She came over to me. Dodging punches and trying to avoid the fighting all together.

Jackie tugged on my arm. "Sam stop. I get what he's done okay but stop."

"Jackie I will put the *mother freaken female dog* in the ICU if *freaken* possible."

"What ever I don't like to fight. I'll be in Darry's truck." I nodded.

Seeing it was useless she walked out shaking her head. I slammed Kyle up against the wall. and punched him in the face. Johnny put his hand on my shoulder and I stepped back letting him take over. I didn't blame him not one bit for wanting to punch the *chiz* out of that *female dog*. I decided to go find Dally.

I saw him slamming someone's face against his knee. Seeing he was all right I went to go look for Katie.

Then I saw Katie. She was punching the *chiz* out of Aaron. I grabbed his hair and yanked him head down while Katie was kicking him where it hurts. I kicked his legs out from under him. I wanted to get my revenge. I was bloodthirsty for revenge.

I kicked him hard in his ribs. I heard a few crack so I must've broken some. I yanked his arm up and twisted the skin in an indian sunburn. I yanked it behind his back and did my signature move next. I pulled his arm up and and did the same too the other arm. them I put my foot under his arms and kicked it causing his arms to making a popping sound. He was done for. I stepped on his leg and jumped the other one.

I could see tears running down his face. I knelt down to whisper in his ear. "Don't you ever and I mean ever use anyone ever again. If I ever find out that you did. You'll be dead. I mean in the grave dead."

I got up and went to find Joseph. When I found him I saw Angela making him pay. I nodded t her and she stepped back. I picked him up and slammed him hard. Then Angela kicked him in the neck. I got down and punched him in the face a good few times. Suddenly we all heard two gunshots. Jackie came rushing in. She stopped horrified at what she saw

I ran and I saw Dallas laying there. Blood seeping through his shirt. His arm and leg were bent at an odd angle. I got down on my knees.

Then I saw Nadine blood was pooling around her. 'No they cant be dead,' I though to myself. I will not lose two other people. I can't take it. Red was starting to tint my vision. I was trembling. I was starting to have heat flashes.

Suddenly a wave of fresh anger came over me and I snapped from all the pressure, anger, sadness, and other emotions that I've been keeping out. Next thing I know I was taking out Dally's gun from his pocket. I don't remember anything of happened after that.

**_Jackie's Pov _**

When I heard the two gunshots I ran inside. There on the floor lying next to Kyle were Nadine and Dally. I saw Sam reach into Dally's pocket and pull out a gun. I was shaking so bad. Before she could pull the trigger Darry, Sodapop, and Johnny stopped her. Ponyboy wrestled the gun out of her hand.

She kept saying, "No, no they can't be dead. I've been through so *freaken* much. I'll wake up and I'll see Dally. I'll go to the Curtis and Nadine will be there." Then she got up and had a screaming match with Kyle.

"How dare you *freaken* do that to me. Do you even know how many *darn* people I've *freaken* lost you *b**ch.* Your a *mother freaken b**terdly B*tch*. You *freaken little butthole*. Your a *freaken dick*."

She jammed her fists into her pockets. Then quick as lightening she pulled out a chain as swung it. It hit Kyle across the cheek while cutting him a little.

She ran downstairs. The gang all ran after her. I stopped them. "Guys I can talk to her alone. Just stand guard.

I went into the room that she went into and there she was. She was holding her wrists crying. She looked at me. I could see the hurt, anger and so many other things swimming in her eyes. In her hand she had a blade. She put in into the other hand and slashed her wrist before I could do anything. I went out and told them. They ran all ran inside. I couldn't believe she would do that and it was Kyle's fault.

I saw Angela being held back by Tim and Curly. Angela looked at me. "How is she?"

"Not good. She had a *freaken* blade and was cutting her wrists." I turned to Kyle. "I hope your satisfied. I swear your a *freaken jack*ss*."

I knelt down to Dallas and put my fingers to his neck. He had the faintest pulse but it was there. I checked Nadine's and she was the same. I looked at Tim. "They have a faint pulse we need to get them to the *darn* hospital now."

* * *

**WOW! What will happen next I wonder. Will one of them die? Will Kyle get arrested or will he run from the cops? Will Sam keep hurting herself? Will Jackie be able to help Sam? I am so giddy with excitement. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

**OMFG! 1,150 have read this thank you SO much! This is for you guys. GRAZIE GRAZIE GRAZIE! It means thank you in Italian and i am 25% Italian! So, Grazie!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Angela's Pov_**

When Jackie gave us the news Kyle and all his followers ran with their tails in between their legs. Tim, Curly, Darry, and someone else got Dallas and Nadine in the bed of Darry's truck. I stayed in the bed with Sam, and Jackie. Sam kept digging through her pockets. I knew why. She wanted the blade again. She would rather feel anger and agony then feel misery. I could relate to her in that sense and I'm sure Jackie could too.

When we reached the hospital they quickly took Dally and Nadine into immediate surgery to stop the bleeding.

Tim, Curly and the rest of the gang came soon after. Sam kept walking around the hospital occasionally punching a wall. Finally she ran out of the hospital. Jackie and I told them we'd follow her.

She headed for Buck's she went in slamming the door. We could hear shouting and then a fight starting. Finally Sam came out with a bruise on her cheek. She ran back towards the woods.

We lost her for a moment. Then we came across a big pile of leaves. I felt around for a door and finally found one. Jackie and I crawled in. We both saw her cutting her arms and legs careful not to hit any veins. When she went to make another slash I stopped her by grabbing her arm. She looked at me and collapsed into tears. "I can't take it anymore. They're both dead I know it."

I pulled her into a hug. I didn't know how to comfort her. I wished I could wake up and let this all be a terrible dream, but I knew that would never happen. I wished so much that this wasn't real.

"Nadine and Dally are alive for now. Please, please keep strong. Your the strongest person I've ever seen. With how much you've been through I would be a wreck. Please try to keep strong for me, for Jackie and Nadine."

She looked up and realized Jackie was there. Sam smiled. It was a small sad smile but at least it was something.

She looked at me. Her eyes had a far away look. "I was a different person when my friend died. She was shot. Everyone was rip roarin' drunk. I was standing beside her. Someone dropped a gun." She continued on about a friend that was shot and swept off by the sea.

"One time I had a boyfriend. He was in a different gang then Dally's. His name was Brandon, he was sweet, caring and loving. He was never violent unless he had to be. I-I loved him so much. After all that happened he was the only good thing in my life at that time. Dally's co-leader found out and it just had to be when Dally was away on 'classified gang business.' Snake is what I called the co-leader. I told him I was happy and that he wasn't like the others. He just wouldn't notice though. He took me and had me watch him shoot Brandon. It just tore me up on the inside. Dally banished Snake from the gang and told me to toughen up as if nothing happened. So I just started cutting.

"No one noticed until one day Dally came home and heard me screaming and shouting in anger. I was cutting myself so I didn't realize he was even home. He tackled me and wrestled the switchblade from my grasp. He made me swear never to do that again."

"Sam I had no idea. We've all been through hurt. I use to cut myself when my mom died but then you came along and showed me how to be strong. That and Tim and Curly caught me. My point is, is that your the strongest girl I've ever met.. You told Jackie to be strong and not to end up cold and shut off from her emotions. Now I'm telling you the same thing Sammy. Stay strong."

She nodded and got up and announced that she wanted to go to the hospital.

When we got there Dally was out and in a room of his own. The nurse came out asking for his parents. Sam stepped up and said, "We don't have parents can I please just see him?"

The doctor warned her and any other visitors to gown up, glove up, and mask up. Sam impatiently did and ran to his room. What she saw would probably haunt her forever.

His leg and arm were in casts. He had his shirt off but most of it was bandaged. The only thing was, was that they were stained with red. He looked pale and hurt. He looked to vulnerable. Sam swiveled around and punched the wall. Then she muttered,"*darn* you Kyle. Why, Why would you do this to my brother?"

Dally's eyes fluttered open and then shut tightly. He groaned and Sam ran to his side.

"Dally, it's me Sammy." Her eyes were searching, pleading. She took his hand and squeezed gently. When she tried to let go he held on to squeezed her hand. Then he let go. I could tell that Sam was happier then when she came in. She more of her tough exterior outside though. She looked at me and smiled a real genuine smile. I loved it when she smiled so I smiled back. Then we walk out as tough as ever with Jackie on the left of Sam and I'm on the right.

The gang looks at us and Sam says she needs a smoke she walks outside and I follow. There she is crying despite herself.

"Sam you saw him he's alive. He'll be fine we just need to be hopeful." She just nodded and lit up her cancer stick. I walked back into the hospital to wait.

**_Sam's Pov_**

When I was sure Angela was gone I put out the cancer stick and ran. I didn't know where I was running to until I was at the edge of the woods. I decided to make a new path. I took out my blade and cut into the trees.

When I was a good 6 miles in I let out all of my anger. It was just going to build up in me if I didn't let it out soon. I screamed insults and empty threats and so many other things.

When I was done I grabbed my blade and skimmed it across my skin. Then I started cutting deeper. When I started seeing blood it didn't satisfy me. I Cut deeper. The pain and agony gave me a way to escape from this world. The Anger and Agony were so much better then the misery I was feeling. Finally It looked like I had tripped and cut my arm on a branch. I went back to the Curtis house.

There I found Two-Bit watching Batman. It was Katie's absolute favorite tv show. She was just as obsessed with Batman as Two-Bit is with his Micky Mouse. I smiled faintly but then quickly erased it. I remember what Olivia told me on the day when we got the first note. When this all started.

She told me that she liked Curly. I had a plan to get them together. I opened the door and I was met with a bunch of bodies tackling me. "Get the *freaken heck* off of me if you know whats good for you." They quickly got up. There was Angela behind them. She pushed past them and tackled me in a hug. I smiled inwardly and shook my head. "You know your lucky your brother is Tim." She laughed and helped me up.

Darry looked at me questionably and I told them were I was. I never lied unless needed and the cutting thing I had to lie about. "I tripped and cut my arm on a sharp branch that must have broken before. I'm fine no need to worry. So um hows Nadine did they let you see her?"

Two-Bit looked away and I realized I said the wrong thing and that they didn't let them see her. "Forget I said anything. So Angela can I talk to about something outside?" She nodded and walked out with me.

"Who does Curly like? He must've told you." She blushed faintly.

"He likes Olivia."

"Thats perfect. Olivia told me she liked Curly. We just need a plan to get them together."

"I can get Curly to go out with her."

Perfect. I thought. This was going to easy. We back in and Angela said she had to go. She left and I set my plan into action.

**_Nadine's Pov_**

I woke up but everything was hazy. I could have sworn I heard Two-Bit. Before I could find out I was out though.

I had the worst dream ever. I was drowning and I heard laughter. Then the scene switched. I was being chased by Kyle but it wasn't Kyle. He kept laughing like a maniac and twitching. His voice would change fro his own to a deep throaty sound. Then I met a dead end.

He cornered me. There was Aaron, Joseph, Luke, and Ray. They all wanted something. I screamed but no sound came out. He grabbed me by the hair exposing my neck. Aaron held something, then I realized it was a blade they were going to cut. me. Then it shifted.

i was at the Curtis house but it was on fire. I heard screams, people were banging on the door. Then I woke up panting.

Nurses, doctors and other people came in. Hands pushed me down and then something sharp poked my arm. I looked at my left arm and I saw it was a shot and then I fell back into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think the dreams mean?! Will they come true? Will she wake up in time to tell them?**

_**Spoiler Alert**_

**Fair warning someone NOT saying who but someone dies. **


	19. Chapter 19

**NO! 49er's Lost! :(!**

**Okay here's another chapter for you. Hope you all are flu free if not please feel better. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Olivia's Pov_**

We saw doctors an nurses rush to Nadine's room. I ran following them and saw her get a shot in the arm. She fell back and was probably asleep. I walked back to my house. Two-Bit was there still watching Batman when Mickey Mouse suppose to be on at this time.

"Who wants to play football?" Everyone cheerfully yelled in happiness. When we got there everyone teamed up then I had an idea. They were always going off about how boys are better then girls.

"How about we play boys vs girls however we get to pick Dally and Johnny to be on our team since after all we are only girls, and tackling is allowed."

Dally kept on whining but he finally got over it saying that at least he could protect Johnny. We all knew Johnny could handle himself but Dally would help him no matter what. Darry's team or team red got the ball first.

The plan: Let them think they got us beat and do a major comeback. Finally when everyone was sweaty and tired we took a break. Steve tackled me real good. Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders. I yelped think it was Kyle or one of his friends. Then I heard laughing. I looked behind me and saw Angela and Curly laughing.

"Okay really? That was so not funny?" I decided to pull a small joke on them. Not sure if it would work or be funny but I was going to get them.

I started to "cry". I could start crying pretty easy. Curly looked uncomfortable and Angela looked sorry. SHe knelt down beside and pulled me into a hug. Finally not being able to take it anymore I started laughing.

"Wow I can't believe you actually fell for that." I said through fits of laughter. Curly just shook his head and went to find Ponyboy and Johnny probably.

Angela punched my shoulder lightly. "That also wasn't funny you *B*tch*."

I knew she just playing so I came up with a good comeback. "Aww thank you. I know I'm Beautiful Individual That Corrects *ho*s* and I just corrected you *wh*re*."

"Okay that was pretty good I'll have to remember that for the future."

"Okay so we're playing football. It's girls vs boys and since you came we het you and Curly. We already have Dally and Johnny with us so we should be pretty good. The plan is to let team red the boy team think they have us beat. But soon maybe when we start playing here again we'll make a comeback."

She nodded. "Curly has something to ask you by the way. I'll go find him." Before I could say she got up and walked off.

Before I knew it, Curly was walking towards me. My heart started to pound. He smiled and I smiled back as he sat down beside me.

"Hey Liv. I heard that Steve tackled you while playing football. I didn't think you were a football playing fan. Are you okay?" Curly never showed his caring side to anyone but me and a few of my friends.

People always thought that Angela and Curly were like Tim. The thing was, was that you had to be a good friend to actually see that they're different. They actually have a soul and a sweet caring side. They acted tough in front of Socs, any of the greaser gangs, or strangers.

"Yeah I'm fine. Angel said that you wanted to ask me something." He sighed.

"Angela probably told you what I have to say. Gosh I'm so not good at this so I'm just going to say it. Liv I like you." He looked at me waiting for the rejection. I blushed and he must have seen it cause he laughed quietly.

"Well then Angela and Sam probably set us up," He was waiting for me to say no To walk away from him. To turn him down. "So Angela must have told you that I like you as well." I blushed even more. His eyes lighted up immediately.

"Um yeah she told me but see she use to tell me that a girl I liked liked me back. I would ask them out and they would reject me so yeah." He turned to his right a picked three flowers. He gave them to me and put his hand in his pocket trying to get something out. He succeeded and presented a small bracelet "So this makes it a bit easier to ask, will you be my girl?" He looked at me to see my reaction, his eyes were pleading.

"Curls you are insane if you think I would ever say no. Of course I'll be your girl." He relaxed a bit and smiled. He gently took my wrist and put the bracelet on me. When it came to girls Curly was nothing like Tim or Dally. He didn't use them and then go to the next girl like Tim and Dally did.

"So what are you guys doing?"

"Guys versus girls football. Dally, Johnny and hopefully you will be on our team helping the girls. We made them think that they have us beat but we're gonna bite back here when we start again. You wanna play with us or the boys?"

"Yeah I'll play with on your team."

We walked back and Angela looked at me wanting to know. I nodded and she smiled.

In the end I got tackled by Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Steve. In the end Darry's team won but it was super close though. When they went to get cleaned up Curly and I stayed at the lot.

"So We made quite the comeback there. You okay? Sodapop, Ponyboy and Steve tackled you pretty hard."

"Yeah I'm fine Curly. What do you think will happen to Dally and Nadine?"

"Well I think they'll both pull through this. We all know Dally's pretty tough and Nadine is tough enough to pull through."

"I hope your right Curly."

"How 'bout you and me go see a movie tomorrow?"

"I'd like that very much. Thanks. C'mon their gonna wonder where we are." As we walked back Curly kept me laughing and in high spirits. That was another thing I loved about him. If he saw that someone he knew was sad or upset he could make them feel better.

When we got there I saw Tim and Two-Bit both sitting on the couch with beers in their hands. Sodapop and Steve were arm wrestling making playing cards fly onto the ground. They were both too competitive for their own good.

xXx

When dinner was over and the dishes were put away everyone just sat in front of the tv and talked. After awhile Tim, Steve, Allison, Two-Bit and Nadine all left. Angela, Sam, Jackie, Katie, Johnny, and Curly stayed. All the girls got the extra bedroom again.

We all fell asleep hoping that Nadine and Dally would be okay.

* * *

**Okay so Curly and Olivia are official! Yay! I might have another posted this Friday since I have off for a teacher work day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: MAJOR CLIFF HANGER! your so going to hate me for this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Katie's Pov_**

It was about 11 o'clock when everyone woke up and was ready to go see Dally and Nadine. Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, Allison and Ponyboy went in Steve's car. Angela, Curly, Olivia, Sam, Sodapop, Darry, and I went in Darry's truck. Darry and Sodapop sat in the front and the rest of us sat in the bed.

Olivia was the first to talk. "Did you have to tell Angela who I like Sam, I mean really. That was private information."

"Hey it got you your crush didn't it? Be happy about that." Wait Olivia was dating someone? Naturally I had to get in this.

"Olivia what is she talking about your not with anyone . . . or are you?" Angela answered for me.

"Oh she's with Curly I thought she would have told you Katie."

"Wait Olivia you never told me that you were with him." Curly spoke up.

"Uh yeah. Angela and Sam set us up."

"What in the world would Darry say if he ever found out?" Olivia answered that one.

"I plan to tell him today after dinner. Hopefully you all will stick up for me and help me out some.

Before we could say anything else we were at the hospital. We all hopped out and rushed in. The nurse said only Five at a time in each room. Sam, Angela, Curly, Olivia, and I went in to see Dally. Two-Bit, Ponyboy, Allison, and Johnny went to see Nadine.

As we passed Nadine's room to see Dally we saw Nadine shaking her head as if she didn't believe something. Her eyes were closed and her lips were moving. What I would give to know what she was saying.

**_Sam's Pov_**

When we got to Dally's room a nurse was in there. He was being his usual annoying cocky self.

"Hey guys. God I can't wait to get out of here. The doc said I might be out this Saturday. Five days left until I'm free. Where's Johnny man? Thought he'd be dying to see me."

We left it to Curly and Angela to explain. Angela started. "we he went to see Nadine. Nadine got shot along with you but she's in more of a critical condition that you. She been having bad nightmares, constantly waking up in a sweat, and her wound is not doing good either. It keeps opening up and bleeding."

Curly finished for her but not before looking at Olivia questionably. She nodded and he continued. "Well here's some gossip for you and it;s a rumor that;s been going on for a while but people are saying that Olivia and I are dating." He looked at Dally.

For once he was *freaken* speechless. He looked at me knowing that I would lie but I kept a straight face. Curly continued. "However those rumors are true. Sam and Angela set us up." Dally started laughing.

"well I must Olivia you finally found someone.." He turned to Curly. "You better be careful when you tell Darry though. You say the wrong thing man and he'll *freaken* kill you."

"We know that Dally." I turned to the others. "Can I talk to Dally alone." They nodded and left.

"What do you want Sammy?"

"I'm worried about you and Nadine."

"Don't worry 'bout me lil' Winston." I made a face. I hated that nickname.

"Dallas , you know I that name."

"Still you shouldn't have to *freaken* worry about me. The doc said I'll be out in five days."

"Dally you don't get it. A lot can happen in five days."

"I'll be fine Sam. I promise."

"Okay I'm gonna go see Nadine."

"Okay see ya later. Send in Johnny, I want to see him 'fore I have to go to sleep." I nodded.

When I got to Nadine's room. Nurses were rushing to in. I decided to stay and make sure everything was okay. Everyone left except Angela, Two-Bit and Johnny. When I found a nurse I asked about Nadine.

"She woke up again and her heartbeat and blood pressure were a little high, but we got her back to normal. Don't worry honey she'll be fine I'm sure." I nodded and went back to join the others. Eventually I fell asleep.

When I woke up I went to see if Dally was doing okay. When I got there I peered through the window. He was pretty still.

I went in to see the monitor. The line thing that indicated if you were dead or alive was not looking normal. Suddenly he started thrashing around violently. Then as soon as it started it stopped. The line on the monitor thing was now straight and making that long beep.

I ran to the desk and told them. They rushed to the room and I followed them. I tried to go in but a nurse was stopping me. She was speaking but I couldn't hear her.

Two pairs of hands grabbed me and forced me back. I looked at who it was and it was Angela and Two-Bit. I stopped struggling to see what they were doing. They had the shock pad things and put it to his chest. It didn't work.

He lied. He promised he would be fine. He lied. He *freaken* lied. He wasn't fine. He was dead and I knew it. It was all because of me. If I didn't date that *dang son of a female dog* then we would be here.

Nadine wouldn't be in the hospital and Dally wouldn't be dead.

* * *

**Okay who think Dally is really dead?**

**What will Sam do? **

**What will Darry think of Curly dating his little sister? **

**Review please! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay your now filled with suspense so here it is the answer to the question about Dally is in this chapter! This will end in another cliff hanger. **

**So... Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Allison's Pov_**

About three hours after we all left the hospital Sam barged in followed by Angela and Two-Bit. "Sam he's not dead. You can't seriously think he's dead. Sam , he's not dead. Sammantha Winston!" Sam stopped when Angela said that anded yelled at her.

"Don't you dare tell me that he's isn't dead. I *freaken* saw it Angela. The doctors couldn't do a *dang*, so don't tell me that he isn't dead. He is! So just please *freak* off for now."

She ran up the stairs and we heard a door slam. We were all shocked and looking at Two-Bit and Angela for answers. Angela was the one who answered everyones questions.

"Sam thinks Dally's dead. The monitor he was hooked up to made the long beep that indicates the person is dead. We waited and he came back but she won't believe us." Steve was the first to speak.

"She's probably gonna do something stupid, maybe we should check on her."

"For once you have a good idea." I swear one day Ponyboy will say the wrong thing to Steve and Steve will flip.

Johnny, Ponyboy, Steve, Jackie, and I went up to check on her. The door was locked when we tried to open it. Steve flicked out his switch blade and was able to somehow use it to open the door.

When we got in we didn't see Sam. Instead we saw the window wide open and a rope hanging from a hook near the window. Sam had escaped. The only question now: Where did she go?

**_Sam's Pov_**

I heard footsteps coming up the steps. I had a thing of rope hidden in a drawer so I grabbed it and tied it onto the hook. By now they had reached the door. I heard Steve's voice, "Sam open this door now or so help me."

I grabbed my 2 switch blades, chain, lighter and cigarettes. Quickly threw my leather jacket outside. slipped on my combat boots and dog tags. When I heard someone try to pick the lock I climbed down the rope. When I reached the ground they had made it in the room. I ran to the other side where they couldn't see me.

About 10 minutes later the coast was clear and I made a run for it. My first stop was Buck's I had to leave a note in case they went looking for me.

I pushed through the crowd giving death glares to anyone who looked at me. I was on a *darn* mission and I was going to see it through.

I got to Dally's room and rushed in. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen. I wrote:

Guy's,

Look Don't even think of *freaken* looking for me. I'm on a mission and am going to see it through. IF you've found this I'm long gone and probably half way through to finishing what I want to do. I will be back I promise I will. And I do NOT break my promises. From Sammy

Satisfied with what I wrote I put it on the bed. I was going to get revenge one way or another. I had four to five targets. Kyle, Aaron, Joseph, and any others I can find.

* * *

**Okay will they be able to stop her before she follows through with the plan? **


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so we all want to know what Sam's revenge will be. So here is round one of Sam's revenge for Kyle. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Jackie's Pov_**

It had been about 5 hours since they had found the note. We knew deep down she wanted revenge. We just didn't think she would go without us. We all wanted to get them back. The boys all wanted to call a rumble and the girls wanted to play a series of cruel, embarrassing pranks on them.

Finally the boys came back. While the others were getting cleaned up Soda stayed and told us what had happened.

"We found nothing. We looked in the woods, the Dingo, the movie theater. We looked everywhere. We just could not find her. Do you know if she has another hideout?" We all shook our heads. Where could she have gone?

* * *

**_Sam's Pov _**

I went to Kyle's house first. There in the drive way was his fancy blu Mustang. It would not be fancy when I was done with it. Now I just had to wait until midnight to put my plan into action. I went back to an old tree house that Dally and I built when we first got here.

I had a small duffel bag. In it I had permanent spray paint, glue, a hammer, and many other destructive things.

It was around 12:56 when I set out to mess with Kyle. When I got to his house I set the duffel bag down and took out the spray paint. I shook it vigorously and took the top off. On the hood of his car I wrote: I adore greasers. On the trunk I wrote out: Socs are *female dogs* on their periods.

I went to the drivers side and successfully opened the door. I turned on everything so when he got in and turned the car on everything would be working. Then I put on this broken glass sticker on his windshield.

I grabbed the water bottle and poured some all over his seat as well as the back seat. I had a can of Tuna so I opened it and placed under his eat. It would take him a while to figure out where the smell was coming from.

I got out and grabbed a black balloon. I put it over his exhaust pipe so that way after he drives a few blocks he'll hear a nice big POP.

The rest would have to wait until later in the week unfortunately. Now all I had to do was just sit and wait until morning. I found a nice big tree that I could climb and no one would find me. I hid the bag in a bush and grabbed some rope. I climbed the tree to the highest point possible but to where it would still cover me. I tied myself so I wouldn't fall and fell asleep.

xXx

I woke up just when Kyle was coming out. Sweet sweet revenge haha. It tasted like a nice big slice of cherry pie with a thing of hot cocoa on the side. He saw the spray paint and flipped. He started swearing he'd get his revenge. Then he went to the back and that was when he started screaming.

He got in and yelped when he sat down. He got out immediately and felt the seat to find out that it was wet. He turned around trying to see if his precious pants got ruined.

To my satisfaction there was a small but noticeable spot on the back of his pants. He went in to change and when he came back he mopped up the rest of the water on his seat but luckily he didn't notice the water on his back seat.

He got in and finally noticed the sticker. He went to feel it and realized it was just a sticker so he peeled it off. He called his friends probably telling them why he was so late.

Then he started his car and got blasted with loud elvis music, hot air, the wipers and headlights were on. Almost anything you could think of. He turned down the music and then set everything else back to where it was suppose to be.

Round one was almost complete; all that was left was the balloon. He drove out and turned around the corner. I quickly limbed down and followed. About two minutes later I heard a massive, POP! He stopped immediately and got out to see the popped balloon.

Thinking the tricks were over he got in and drove off. I wondered how long it would take him to notice the tuna. Probably tomorrow or after school.

Oh well I had to go back and plan for Aaron. This time he would have to buy a new car unlike Kyle. Well Kyle would have to eventually but Aaron would be the first to get a new car.

I ran back and grabbed the duffel bag careful not to be seen. Then I ran back to the treehouse to plot my next move.

* * *

**So what did she mean by new car? **

**What will the others think about the upgrade to Kyle's car? **

**Will his Soc 'friends' be furious and think he did the spray paint?**

**Will the gang realize that Sam did it? **

**Review please! Do it for Johnny! I know some of you (Chrystalteen this is for you) cannot resist Johnny!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay another cliff hanger on this one. And something happens :) **

**Enjoy! [ Crystalteen ;) ]**

* * *

**_Allison's Pov _**

When school let out I walked to my locker to see Kyle standing right next to it.

"What the *freak* do you Kyle?"

"Just to warn you that if these little jokes get out of hand we're coming back for you."

"What jokes? We haven't done anything. Be careful though Sam might be out looking for revenge."

"So that's who did that to my car. That little *female dog* is asking for it. She spray painted a message on my car. Come see for yourself when your done."

I hurried out of the building two minutes later. There was a crowd surrounding something. I ran over there and pushed past to look and see what it was. There was Kyle's car right smack dab in the middle. .

On the hood it read: I adore greasers. On the trunk it read: Socs are *female dogs* on their periods. I started laughing. In different spots of the crowd I could spot the gang laughing. Two-Bit was cracking jokes to Ponyboy and Johnny. Steve was laughing his head off along with the girls. It had to be Sam. We all knew that it was Sam who trashed his car.

At least we knew she was okay for now. I set out to look for Steve. I wanted to tell him that I was going to try and find Sam. I knew of a few places she could be.

A new hideout in the woods, an old treehouse, maybe even Jackie's house for all we knew. I mean Jackie was in her debt and she did owe Sam something. So it could have been possible. Maybe she was just wandering around trying not to be seen. When I made my over to Steve he had stopped laughing.

"Hey, Steve. I'm going to go see if I can pick up anything on Sam. I have my switch so don't worry."

He gave one good look at and nodded his approval. I set off to the woods to look for her there.

**_Katie's Pov_**

The doctors had no explanation to what happened to Dally but we didn't care. As long as he was alive we were happy.

Alli came burst in through the doors that led to the waiting room. She ran up to us looking disappointed.

When she had caught her breath she spoke. "I didn't find Sam but I might know where she's hiding. I remembered a tree house that Dally and Sam built a long time ago. I saw a piece of paper saying what she planned to do. Her next victim is Aaron. She's going to strike tomorrow night."

Angela got up and went outside. She was more then likely going to have a cancer stick.

Allison tapped me and motioned for me to walk with her. When we were just out of earshot then she spoke but in a low voice. "Scout's back."

"Who's back?"

"Vanessa Scout Charm Willows. Remember her. We used to be best friends and she had a major crush on Johnny."

I couldn't believe it Scout was back.

* * *

**Who's Vanessa? **

**How do they know her? **

**Will they stop Sam? **

**Will Sam have to move hideouts?**

**Review for your favorite greaser! (Do it for Johnny) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Ciao! So how are you all. Hopefully flu and sickness free. If not please feel better.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Scout's Pov_**

My full name is Vanessa Scout Charm Willows. I preferred Scout and I only told my full name to people who I trusted. We had just moved in the day before and already things were off to a bad start.

See my mom is a stupid drug addict and my dad is an alcoholic. My mom was why I started smoking. She told me it would relax me and all that. My dad was the reason why I never ever drank. Just seeing a bottle gave me flashbacks of him and him beating me when he was drunk.

It was when he was beating me I would think of my brother. He was out at war. I never knew if he would come back or not. I tried my best to defend myself I really did. Heck I was a black belt in Karate. Plus I used to be gymnastics.

"Vanessa get your *butt* down her now." Lord help me against my mother please. I quickly raced down the stairs. She does not like waiting.

"Yes momma."

"Go feed that worthless dog of yours. He's been barking all day and it's giving me a headache."

"Yes mom."

I stepped outside and undid Fang's chain. See my dad Insisted that I keep him tied up so I have his leash tied to a piece of long rope. The rope was attacked to a chain that was attacked to a tree near his doghouse. It was so long that he could almost go all the way around the house.

Fang was a German Shepard. He was a black and white which made him a really gorgeous dog. He was listened extremely well and so I was able to train him myself. He only listens to people he's around a lot.

Two girls were walking towards the house so of course Fang started barking. "Fang quiet." He stopped and ran up to them. He started barking like he knew them.

"Fang come and quiet down." I walked over to them to say hi.

"Hey Scout remember us." There standing at the gate was Katie and Allison.

"Oh my gosh. Allison and Katie it's you." Katie smiled and Alli waved.

"Wow you got a dog. Come on, come walk with us. He can come too, he can protect us from the evil Socs. Trust me we might need . . ."

"Fang. His name is Fang. He's a German Shepard. He's really protective so just be a little careful for now."

"Fresco. It means cool in Italian. I know a little bit but not very much. I'm 50% Italian and 15% Irish." I tugged at the bottom of my shirt to make sure none of the bruises would show.

"So what classes do you have maybe you have some with Katie and I."

"Right I start school tomorrow. Uh I don't know yet to be honest. Aren't you all suppose to be school right now though or did you skip? So Katie how's Johnny and Two-Bit doing?"

"We skipped. Do not tell Johnny though he will kill me if he found out. Johnny's still his shy self and Two-Bit is still his Mickey Moused loving beer crazed self. The only difference is that he loves blondes so watch out he might try to get you." She had a laughing tone in her voice so I knew she was joking.

Alli started laughing so I joined in. "Good one. Kit-Kat."

"Hey Katie how about we take her to the Curtis house this weekend?"

"Why not now? Two-Bit ditched today so he'll be there."

"Well I figured lets let her get used to things and then she can meet the gang." I decided to put in my thought.

"I think I would to wait and get used to things a little bit. Do you know if they have a track team?" This time Alli answers.

"Yeah. Their actually going to have tryouts Friday after school."

"Really cool. So how bad have the Socs been lately?" They told me everything. From the time when Johnny and Pony ran away to Dally and Nadine being in the hospital. "Oh my gosh. Next time you go visit I'll go with you guys. So this Sam you can't find her?"

"No. She wants revenge so she wouldn't want to be found." Just then I saw Johnny and someone else come up the street.

"Katie I think Johnny's coming towards us. Who is that with him though?" Alli had a look of disdain on her face.

"Oh that would be the infamous Dallas Winston. He's annoying so just be careful."

"I will, trust me." Johnny came up to us and his eyes widened.

"Scout is that you?"

"Johnny! Yeah it's me Scout." I turned to Dallas. "And who's this?"

"My name's Dallas Winston but most people call me Dally. You can call me by either name."

The minute I saw him I knew not to trust him. Fang started growling a little bit. "Down Fang." He laid down and whimpered but finally stopped. Suddenly I heard my mom calling me.

"Look I got to go. I'll see you all tomorrow." They all waved and went on to the house next door.

I quickly tied Fang back up and darted in but i was immediately met with a fist to the stomach.

* * *

**Aww! So what do you think of Scout? **

**Is the gonna find the truth out about the abuse? **

**How is school going to go?**

**What about her past? **

**How will she get along with Dally now? **

**Review for Johnny and your favorite character. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay so a few things will happen. Few are good and a few are bad. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Nadine's Pov_**

I woke up and everything was a blur. It had been about a week since I've been in the hospitals. I've been feeling pretty normal too. My doctor came in.

"Well Nadine you seem to be doing much better then when you came to us. You should be able to get out of here by Thursday. Just take it easy for a few days when you do first return home."

"Thank you for everything you've done doc."

He chuckled. "No problem. I got to go save the nurse from Dally. I understand that he's your friend and so he hope's you get better."

"Grazie it means thank you in Italian. I'm slowly learning how to speak it. Tell him sto bene. That means I'm good also in Italian."

"Sure thing. Well then arrivederci."

"Arrivederci." It meant goodbye.

I couldn't believe I was actually going to go home.

**_Sam's Pov_**

I watched Aaron from a distance throughout the day. Finally he went home so I decided to go back to the hideout. Yesterday the plan worked out flawlessly with Kyle. Now on to Aaron.

When I got to the treehouse I heard voices inside. I decided to wait and see who it was. Finally after a good 2 hours they finally emerged from the treehouse. It was Dally, Johnny, Alli, and Katie.

"Man where is that girl."

Dally it takes patience with her and you know it. We will eventually catch her trust me. Alli said she found the note here. If that's the case then we will catch her."

Katie was mistaken they would not catch me, I decided to talk to them, have a little fun. I quickly climbed a nearby tree that they wouldn't have the guts to climb.

"Hey." They all ran over to the tree. Dally tried to climb it but failed miserably. I was the tree-climbing-goddess.

"You better get down here Sam this is no joke. Your playing with fire."

"Playing with fire, please." I took out my lighter and flicked it on. "This is playing with fire." I put my arm up to the flame.

"Sammy please just get down here. Alli and I have been worried sick 'bout you."

"Look I am getting them back. Eventually I would like to start a rumble. But until then jokes like the one I did to Kyle are going to keep happening." The flame went out on the lighter.

"Sam toss down the lighter now. Stop burning get it. You think your not playing with fire by doing those things to the Socs. We get it." You don't know how wrong you are Dally.

"What Dally is trying to say is that We don't want you to get hurt and eventually you will if you keep this up. Alli Johnny and I are worried sick about you and so are the others. Thursday Nadine is getting out. Dally got out today. Come back with us. Please."

"Katie no matter what you say I'm not going back, at least not right now. Now if you can some how promise me my revenge and I can go back at the same time then I'll go back but right now I can't."

We'll call a rumble. You can bash all their heads in for crying out loud. But Sam this getting ridiculous. You need to come back soon, ya dig?"

"No Alli I'm not going back no." I climbed down just a bit. Just high enough for Dally not to catch me. I wanted to make sure they saw my facial expression. "Your the ones that don't dig what I'm doing. You don't understand. I can offer you this much though. Every time I pull a something I'll be in this tree waiting for you. I'll wait for you right here in this tree. You can bring the others but it can't be all of you at the same time. It has to be a few and switch it up."

It seemed to make them happy for now. When they agreed they all left and I jumped down from where I was. That was too easy of a jump. I wanted a challenge. I climbed the tree only this time where I was in the beginning. I jumped and when I landed I rolled to the ground. Now that was a thrill.

I had to move hideouts now. I had too. Wait no I didn't I didn't have to. I could still go back.

No! I would not go back. I still had my leaf hideout. I could build another one. Yeah. That's what I'll do. I'll build a whole bunch of different hideouts over the summer. School was almost out so why not start now. I don;'t go enough as it is. I normally skip so I might as well just drop out. Tomorrow I'll drop out. I'll walk out those doors like a boss.

My plan was set for tomorrow. As for tomorrow night, well that was a different story but I would do something.

* * *

**Okay So Nadine will be out soon yay and Dally's out so yay. **

**1. What will Sam do to Aaron?**

**2. What will happen when she drops out?**

**3. Will Scout be able to hide the truth about her parents?**

**4. Review (Do it for Johnny or your favorite greaser!) :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay so what's going to go down this time. Well a bit of a disagreement will happen in this one.**

**So without further a do . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Olivia's Pov_**

"Curly I need to get back. Darry will kill me." It had been close to two weeks that we have been dating and Darry hadn't found out. Soda and Ponyboy both knew but they both knew I would tell him soon. Tonight I was telling him.

"Curly do you mind coming in this time. I think it's time to tell Darry. Everyone will be there. Most of them know so I think it'll be fine.

"Liv are you sure because there is a good chance he will beat clear to China."

I rolled my eyes at him. He may be scared of Darry but I'm not. "Look you'll be fine. Just stay on the other side of the room with me when I tell him."

He reluctantly nodded. When we got home the sun was just setting so Ponyboy and Johnny were out watching it. Ponyboy was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Johnny was wearing his usual black shirt with jeans. He was also wearing his jean jacket that our parents gave him.

Normally I would watch it wit them but not today. Sunsets reminded me of the ocean on fire. When I was little I would ask my papa, 'Why is the sky on fire.'

He would say it's Gods way of saying that he's there for you. He sends us sunsets to remind us every day of his promise.'

I smiled at them and they smiled back. Pony was the one who warned me. "Darry a little mad."

"Yeah well be sure to listen tonight and not start anything because when we're done he'll be fuming. I'm telling him bout Curly and me."

"You mean Curly and I." I rolled my eyes. He was always correcting us and it drove me insane.

"Smart***." He laughed. I took a deep breath and walked in prepared and ready to make an argument the size of a black hole. The minute I walked in Darry was on my case.

"What the heck Olivia. You were supposed to be home an hour ago."

"Darry I came back alive and unharmed didn't I."

"Stop wit that smart mouth of yours Liv. You know I get worried."

"I know you do but you need to stop worrying about me as much as you do."

"Sorry for being a big brother." Our voices were rising in volume. His face was getting redder by the second. "Why were you out with him anyway?"

I decided to have a little fun. "Because I was."

"Don't give me lip Olivia Michelle Curtis. Now wipe that look off your face."

"Wipe the look off my face or what?" He gave a death glare.

"Just answer the question. Why were you out with him.

"Curly and I are dating." Way to break to him Liv. Why don't you yell it out to everyone to hear.

"What!?" Man could he shout when he wanted to.

"I think you heard me."

Curly stepped up just a little. "Darry look I would never do anything to hurt her. If anything I would protect as much as you would. Please just give me a chance."

Darry turned to Curly with a much calmer expression then before. When he spoke it was nice and calm as if nothing ever happened.

"You hurt her at all I will hunt you down and make you pay. Am I clear?"  
"Crystal clear Darry."

"Good now get out of here." Curly quickly said bye and left. Now the fireworks would start shooting off.

"Are you insane."

"No I'm insane Darry. I like him." Now his voice was rising and it was quickly.

"He's a Shepard though. They're not the best."

"Says the brother that had a Shepard help him find his little sister."

"If you continue this your reputation will get scared."

"Maybe I don't care a bout my idiotic rep. I Could care less about it."

"Olivia a good reputation is everything on this side of town and you know it."

"Darry can you not just except that I love him and move on.?" We were both yellIng by now.

"In all honestly no I can't except it and move on. You don;t need to be hanging around those kids of people. The Shepard's are not the greatest and you know that. Angela's been trying to change. She came up to me one night and told me she would change. She told me because she knew I was worried 'bout you guys hanging around her."

"Curly is nothing like that. You need to lay off him and leave me alone."

"People are going to start calling you some nasty names. and then your going to be hurt. It's going to set off a chain reaction."

"Since when did you become Dally. All he cares about is his stupid reputation as the toughest hood in all of Tulsa. Socs can call me a *b*tch, sl*t, or a c*nt* for al *freaken* care. Words are like ice. They hurt you yes. But eventually they go away.

"Darry I don't give a *chiz* about my rep. I don't. I know Curly would never hurt me. He said it himself."

"I think I heard him. I know he wouldn't, at least not intentionally."

"God you don;t give up. Just except that I love him and lets move on with our *darn* lives."

"Don't cuss young lady. You know I don't like it."

"Please, as if you've never cussed. I know your not perfect."

"Liv I never said I was perfect. Everyone has their flaws. I just asked not to cuss."

I rolled my eyes causing Darry ti sigh in exasperation. "Don't roll your eyes at me either Olivia."

"What ever. Just except that Curly and I are dating and move on with your *freaken* life like I will. Now I'm going to my room." Without giving him time to answer I storm up the steps and then to my house.

If I would've been there any longer I would have lost it. But does Darry doesn't give up on people that easy so he'll try and get on my case again later but for now I was good.

**_Mason's Pov_**

*Dang* it! I missed the pins. I was at the bowling ally nocking pins down trying to get rid of my frustration. So far I haven't seen Scout but when I did I would be *heck* bent on making her life miserable.

We used to be *dang* good friends when we were kids but the I started hanging out with the wrong *freaken* crowd. I started drink and using marihuana and popping *darn* pills. Well she didn't *freaken* notice at first and we started dating. Well I started threatening her and hitting her. She finally told me off because I was going to force her to do it with me.

I swore to get my *dang freaken* revenge. I found out she lived in Tulsa. I made one of her best friends tell me.

I get a strike but I'm not satisfied. I stomp my foot and let out a stream of cuss words.

I'm the type of guy that you do not want to *freak* with. I've done everything that illegal. I have a longer record then the so called great Dallas Winston. He's an angel compared to me. I've stolen cars, hot wired police cars, vandalized, and whole lot of other things including manslaughter. I really killed the guy but pleaded guilty on the grounds of self defense. The *mother f**kers* believed it too.

Suddenly a group of four boys comes up to me. I recognized them all from my *dang* classes. I would probably drop out I didn't need to *freaken* learn from those idiots who teach that *chiz*. It didn't help me when I was on the streets of New York so why should I *freaken* need it.

The one in the black shirt, jeans and Converses speaks. "My names Kyle. We saw you and wanted to ask if anything was bothering you?"

"I remember you from my classes. I'm more then likely going to drop out so don't be surprised if I don't show from now on. My names Mason Hales. Yeah you bet somethings *freaken* bothering me."

"Well let the others introduce themselves and then maybe you could tell us what it is hat;s bothering you."

"Sounds like a *freaken* plan."

A blonde kid stepped up. "I'm Aaron Samuels." He was wearing a shirt that had a wolf howling up at the moon. He wore jeans and sneakers. He had a mix of hatred and coldness swimming in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to get back at someone.

Next the blacked haired kid stepped up. "I'm Joey Russo I'm sort of the joker of out this crazy bunch. I'm mainly into pranks though." He held out his hand and I shook it. Te second I grabbed his hand I got shocked.

He laughed and took off his fingerless glove. He held his hand to show me what it was. It was a stupid joy-buzzer. "Haha very funny."

He was wearing a plain grey t-shirt. He also wore a hoodie, jeans, and combat boots. He had dark green eyes that lit up when he laughed. I'd say a bit to happy for me but what ever.

The last one was Joseph Smith. He was the quiet one of the bunch. He wore a plain t-shirt, jean jacket, and a pair of jeans. He also wore a converses.

Kyle spoke up when they were done. "So what;s bothering you." Just as he said that I got a strike. I grabbed another bowling ball and rolled it down the lane when it was ready. Just as I got another strike I began to tell him my whole life story. When I ended my game had ended. I was a bit less "freaken* aggravated for now.

"That;s my life story. I'm just curious but do any of you know a Vanessa Scout Charm Willows." Kyle looked at his boys and then back at me.

"I believe we do. We have a question in return would you like to join us in if we guarantee you your revenge on this Scout girl."

"If you promise me my revenge then I'll be more than happy to join your little gang." We shook hands in agreement.

"Perfect. I have a plan then."

* * *

**Dun dun duunnnn! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Okay so review and keep these questions in mind. **

**What's Kyle's plan? **

**When will Scout and Mason meet? **

**On a scale of 1 to 10 how much drama do you think there will be? **

**Keep on your toes for the next chapter. **

**Ciao!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! So I'm back. :) :) I have do not have school today so yay. I thought I would celebrate by giving you an update. I know a lot of you are not on at 4 in the morning but I woke up and can't go back to sleep so . . . **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Sam's Pov_**

Tonight I would get all of them. I was going on a mass attack. For Aaron I was going to Total his car.

For Joey I was going to take off his tires and spray paint his car a nice hot pink and write on it: "I'm gay!"

For Kyle I would egg his house. Then spray paint one of the windows so it said, Then I would take a potato and stuff it into his car exhaust. Let's just say it could break the engine or cause major damage.

For Joseph, well first egg it and then put a lot of wet waded up newspapers in the car so that way it would fill it up and hopefully ruin the seat. then put a bunch of bologna over it. It would peel the paint badly.

When I had set it all up I went back to the treehouse. I hated myself right now. I was the cause of all the pain that the gang had gone through. I had a plan. If they called a rumble I knew just what I would do. I just hoped it would be a no weapons rumble. It would have to be in order for my plan to work.

* * *

**_Scout's Pov_**

I walked through the doors of the high school filled with confidence. I knew I had friends here who would help me at least. However I was also nervous. I was worried about how others would see me. Would they see me just as a nice greaser girl or would they just instantly see me as a hood? I was supposed to start last Tuesday, today was Thursday. But with rumors of Mason I didn't have the courage to go.

As I walked by the Soc girls said they're opinion about the way I dressed. I had a blue checkered. shirt, worn out skinny jeans, and dirty tennis shoes. My hair was greased back into a ponytail. I rolled my eyes as they said they're opinions though.

I caught a group of boys smirking. So I asked them, "Do you need any help?"

"What's your sign baby doll?"

I rolled my eyes. "Go find yourself some pride."

People stared at me. Socs, regulars, and greasers. They all stared at me like I was a shiny new toy. I hated it. It made me too self conscious. I walked to my locker and opened it.

I looked at my schedule and saw that first I had Science.

My least favorite subject. I walk through the doorway to the science room and immediately I see him. He looked like a vampire without the fangs. He had long dark black hair. shocking ash gray eyes turn to look at me. He immediately recognized me. It was Mason. He smirked at me. Please this can't happen to me, I thought to myself.

The teacher walked in. He looked like he was a regular. He on a suit and tie. "Good Morning class." He seemed awfully cheery today. "Today we have a new student. What's your name sweetheart?"

"I prefer to go by my middle name Scout."

"What's your first name then?"

"Vanessa."

"Well then Vane-"

Did he not here me when I said I preferred my middle name. "I would like to be called Scout if it's okay with you. I don't like my first name."

"Well then Scout I hope you have a wonderful time here in Tulsa. You can sit next to Joey." Joey waved and so I sat down and kept my eyes low but focused on the teacher. "Now on to our lesson for today."

I tried to pay attention but it wasn't working out for me. I got distracted by every little thing.

Math sucked afterwards I had to get up and say my name this time I left out my first name but then I had to say one thing about me. So I said I grew up in New York. After that I couldn't concentrate on a single thing.

My assigned seat was next to this girl named Sam. I could tell she did not want to be here. She was also a girl you did not want to mess with.

When I walked to my locker before third I saw Mason there. "What do you want? Haven't you ruined my life enough?"

"I'm sorry for wanting to say hello to you doll. How'd you get the black eye?"

"I don't have to tell you squat. Now go away and leave me be."

"Wow, you actually answered. You turned a little feisty over the years."

"I told you to leave me alone." I grabbed my book for Social Studies and began walking off.

He continued after me unfortunately. "I will have you Vanessa. I will get a hold of you one way or another."

"Do you not remember all those times you sat on your *butt* and watched other men flirt with me. Then you would turn around and beat me and insult me because you thought it was my fault. Then you would use me as a *freaken* punching bag every *dang* morning. Oh yeah I almost forgot. Remember the time you were felt all high and mighty and pushed me to the ground to try to force me to have it with you because your *butt* was all drunk and high. I tried so hard to bring the old Mason back. But I failed at that so I'm done with your *freaken butt*."

I flicked him off which just made him laugh. I continued to walk to third. I looked at my schedule and saw that next I had Social Studies. Luckily I just had to say my name and that was all. In this class they were learning about The Civil War. This was exactly where my old school left off when I moved.

Next to me was Alli and Katie. They smiled reassuringly. I smiled back. At least I had friends in this class. I had done pretty good and felt proud of myself for the questions I had answered correctly.

The bell rang and Alli and Katie walked with me to lunch.

"So Katie and I were wondering if you've met anyone you know."

"Yeah my ex Mason. I guess the rumors are true. I wish I had a different first period."

"Why? Shouldn't you be happy to see him? I mea at least you know someone else 'sides us."

"Well in New York he used to threaten me sometimes. When he was drunk or high I knew to watch what I say and do. He used to be a little abusive."

"Okay. Now I see why you would not be happy to see him." Katie nodded agreeing with Alli.

I was not prepared for the next question however. "Where did you get the black eye?" I had to make up an excuse.

"Oh um me just being clumsy I guess. I tripped and fell." Katie nodded and seemed to believe me. Alli just shrugged. By this time we had reached the cafeteria.

Most of the place was filled with Socs. Luckily I didn't see Mason. They were having pizza today with corn and peaches. I took out my lunch money and paid for that and an ice-cream.

I followed them outside to a table that was filled wit their friends more then likely. "Hey Katie, Alli, and friend. So what's her name?"

Alli rolled her eyes. "Do you not remember Scout Two-Bit?"

"Oh hey Scout."

I smiled and faintly blushed thank god no one noticed. "Okay so Scout. That's Johnny at the end. Curly and Olivia are next to him. Ponyboy's supposed to be here but who knows where that child went. Next to Two-Bit is Angela. And Nadine is on the other side next to Olivia." They all waved and seemed pretty nice.

Two-Bit had on a Mickey Mouse shirt with a pair of blue jeans. He also had on a pair of cowboy boots.

His sister Nadine had on a t-shirt with a lion on it. She also had blue jeans like everyone else but also had boots on like Two-Bit.

Katie had on a simple white shirt that had a puppy on it, a black knee length skirt, and converse.

Johnny had on a black shirt, jeans and his jean jacket with black and white converses.

Olivia had on a white sweater with a tie dye shirt, with capris on. For shoes she had on just regular black and white sneakers.

Angela had on a black ruffled sweater with a very tight white shirt that had a bee with a crown on it and said, "I'm the queen bee."underneath. She had on black tights and simple black flats.

Curly had on a white t-shirt and jeans with a leather jacket.

"So Nadine how much homework did that old math hag give you guys?"

"Really Two-Bit she's not an old hag. She's only a hag to you because you don't get squat done or pay attention worth *chiz*."

He rolled his eyes and laughed then he turned to me. "Your awfully quiet aren't you? I'd say a bit too quiet for my liking."

"I just don't talk all that much. I like to keep quiet and let others do the talking."

"Your still too quiet for my liking."

I shrugged. Then Nadine asked me a question. "How'd you get the black eye Scout?"

"Oh I just tripped and fell nothing serious."

"Oh." She nodded.

"Do any of you know the new kid um Mason I think?" Alli looked at me to confirm the name so I nodded.

Nadine answered this one.

Two-Bit decided to crack a joke A police officer pulled over a guy for weaving across two lanes of traffic. He walked up to the driver's window and asked, 'You drinkin'?' The driver said, 'You buyin'?"

We laughed so Two-Bit continued. "Scout, Knock knock?"

"Who's there?"

"Needle."

"Needle who?"

"Needle a little help getting through the door." That was a little funny. "Okay here's a riddle. Give me food and I will live, give me water and I will die. What am I?"

Nadine was first to answer. "Uh I'm stumped."

All the others said they were stumped. It was left to me to answer. "Fire."

"Wow you got that right Scout. That's tuff."

"Thanks." Curly and Olivia started talking and so did the others.

"I am not skipping with you Curly."

"Why not doll face?"

"Darry is already on my case. If he found out he would kill you and ground me until I'm ninety."

"Okay. How about you and I go to the Dingo tomorrow night?"

"That sounds a lot better. I'd love to."

They all talked for a while until it was time for fourth period. I grabbed my bag and headed to Language Arts.

Katie and Olivia had this class with me. When I walked in I noticed a girl with bright red hair. "Who's she?" I asked Katie.

"Oh that's um Cherry. The boy behind her is Ponyboy. That's Olivia's little brother. He used to have a major crush on Cherry but he moved on and he's now dating Allison."

"Cool."

Th teacher came in and gave me my seat. I sat next to Cherry and I could see Olivia making a face. I smiled to reassure her that I was fine. She nodded and went to paying attention. It was easy in this class. My old school had already covered all this. We were ahead of them by a lot.

When class was over I walked out with Katie. "So how are you liking your classes so far besides first?"

"I can't really complain."

"What do you have next?"

"Next I have art and then general music."

"Really? Angela, Olivia, Alli and I have that exact same thing. Cool."

"Yeah. At least I'm going into a class where I know I have friends."

While we walked to the art room Katie was the one who mainly talked. Alli and the others soon joined us. They were all psyched that they had the same two exploratory as I did.

Art was a breeze. There were tables of four and I got to sit with all of the girls so luck was on my side with that one. Next in General Music I sat next to Angela which was another relief.

When the day ended I was exhausted. I walked with them and went to say good bye. But Katie suggested I went with them.

"Come on Scout. There'll be a less likely chance of you getting jumped by Socs if you come with us."

"Okay I guess."

"Cool." Alli went with Steve, Nadine, Ponyboy, and Johnny went with Two-Bit while the rest of us went with Olivia's older brother Darry.

When we got to The Curtis house I made my way to my house considering we were neighbors. I lay down on my bed to fall asleep but the shrill shrieks of my momma wanting me to do things kept me from getting an ounce of sleep.

I made my way down stairs to wait on her hand and foot.

* * *

**Okay so next chaoter I hope will be a little more exciting. So :) Stay tuned and please review. o it for Johnny and Dally and Pony and Soda! And Tim and Curly! :) :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Katie's Pov _**

It had been a few days since Olivia had fought with Darry. We had all met Scout by now and absolutely adored her. Well except for Steve. He thought she was too quiet but that's just Steve.

Today just before school began Kyle and his gang drove up. Their cars were totally ruined. We all laughed and teased then about it making them even angrier. Sam had returned from revenge world and came back. I heard she sat next to Scout in Math.

There was a party down at the Dingo tonight and the girls planned to go. The boys forbid us to go but more then likely we would. Curly, Dally, and Tim would be there too so we should be good.

Yesterday was Scout's first day at the school. We helped her along as best as we could. We all sort of skipped today you could say. Even the Olivia and Ponyboy skipped.

Alli and I went outside to see if we could catch Scout and see if she would go to the party. Luckily we were able to catch her.

We jogged up to her house and saw she was going to walk Fang, her German Shepard. We walked with her and noticed a small bruise on her hand. "Where'd you get the bruise Scout?"

"Oh my mom went to open the door and the knob caught my hand is all. Nothing serious." I had a strange felling it wan't true but left it alone.

"So there going to be a party tonight and we wondered if you wanted to come with us?"

"I don't know Alli. Maybe I will. How about I'll call you and let you know?"

"Sure." We all talked for a little bit more until we heard Scout's mom calling her back. She said good bye and left.

"I have a strange feeling she's not telling the truth Alli. I just don't think you could get a bruise from that."

"I don't know Katie. What I do know is that I am ready to party."

"Shut it. Do you really want them to hear." She rolled her eyes and did a round off and then a series of cart wheels landing in a split. All of us were really flexible but she's the most she can stretch her body to do incredible things. That and she was also double jointed.

"Show off!" I called after her she laughed and continued to do flips and stuff back to The Curtis house. When she stopped I saw why, Sam and Dally were at it again. "Why can I not go to the party?"

"Because I said you can't."

"Since when did you ever become my dad. News flash your my idiot brother who goes in and out of the cooler."

"I said no now end it."

"I'm still going and you can't stop me."

"Hod your infuriating."

"Thanks I try to be."

"Stop with the sassy attitude Sam."

"Stop with what sassy attitude Dally?"

"I swear to god if we are ever left alone your so getting it."

"You may think you intimidate me but you don't. Why just suck it up and except that I'm going to the party.?"

"Because I will be there and I want to be alone."

"I'll leave you alone with your dumb blondes if you want but right now I will not leave you alone until you suck it up that I'm going." She stormed out and sat on the step.

"I swear he drives me insane think he's all high and mighty and that he can boss me around. No one can control me and that's that." She muttered to herself. Alli sat beside and gave Sam her lighter. Sam took it and lit up a cancer stick.

I went in and saw Dally with beer in hand sitting on the couch swearing silently to himself. I shook my head and went to find Johnny. I found him in Sodapop's and Ponyboy's room. He was laying on Pony's bed and they were both talking. They looked at me when I came in.

"Hey Kit-Kat."

"Hey Johnny. Hey Ponyboy."

"Whatcha doing Kitty?"

"I'm bored. I was wondering if you all wanted to toss around the football."

"Yeah sure let Ponyboy and I finish talking first." I nodded and headed down to get the ball and get my shoes on.

Five minutes later they bounded down. They got their shoes on and shot outside. We tossed around the football and eventually Two-Bit, Olivia, and Curly joined. By the time Darry came home Everyone was playing football.

Darry caught the football and ran inside. "Time to quite for now guys. Liv, Pony come help me with dinner."

Curly and Angela left to go meet Tim who knows where. Two-Bit and Nadine went to their home saying that their mom said to come home for dinner because her boyfriend was going to be there tonight.

Alli and Pony went out to the Dingo and it was about time too. So it left Steve, Soda, Johnny, Olivia, Sam Dally, Darry, and I.

When we sat down to eat the spaghetti Sam started a small argument with Dally. Finally Darry stopped it from escalating any further. This time it was about Sam being sassier then needed.

I could tell tonight was going to be awesome.

**_Sam's Pov_**

It was in second period when I first met Scout. She looked like the kind of girl I would like to be friends with. The black eye just made her tuffer looking if you ask me. To me she seemed like a true greaser.

Today I was going to drop out. I would grace my teachers with my presence. I would get into major trouble in third and then drop out when I was sent to the principals office. I had a few sayings and one them was go big or go home, so I was going big with this one.

Third period came around and I took my seat, well sort of. My feet were propped up on the desk. That was a sure fire way to get the teachers attention.

About a minute later and the teacher came in and immediately saw me. "Sammantha get your feet off your desk. This is not a lounging area."

"Yes ma'am I'll get right on that for you."

"You can do with out the sass as well."

"What sass Mrs. Johnson."

"Just don't talk for the rest of the class." This was going to be a little more easier then I thought. I was going out in style though. I was going to be the talk of the town.

When she was halfway through class i got up on the chair and shouted out, "Hey Mrs. Johnson I have to tell you something to tell you. You are like the roses in my vase. You should know that my roses are fake as all *heck*, smell like an *butt*, and have thorns which tries to harm you in every *darn freaken* way possible. And guess what I *freaken* hate my roses. Did I forget to tell you that you are like the roses in my *freaken* vase Mrs. Johnson?"

"Get off that desk right now Winston. One, you don't use that kind of language in this school. Two, you are being very disruptive. And three that is very offensive Office now."

"Finally I get to blow the this *dang mother freaken* joint but I have to do something first." I got up and went to the teachers desk and grabbed a red permanent marker. I had the perfect plan. See the kid that sits behind me is Joseph, so to top off this beautiful thing I had to get back him for Katie.

I walked over to him and gave him a punch straight in the mouth. I might have knocked a few teeth loose. I grabbed his head and wrote: Beat me, I raped Katlyn Marie Cade.

"Don't ever touch any of my friends ever again."

All the kids were staring at me and reading Josephs forehead. It was time they knew the truth about that looser. "See Kyle, Aaron him and a few others took me and my friends to an abandoned hotel to get back at my friends for what happened to Bob. They wanted Katie to help them and when she refused those *mother freaken b**tards* raped her. So please beat those losers to a *dang* pulp."

"Sammantha! You are as bad as your brother. Office now."

"Gladly Mrs. Johnson." I turned to the class when I was at the door. "Sammantha Winston is out. Peace out ya *mother freakers*!"

I walked out like a boss. When I reached the next hallway I stopped and set my bag down. I unzipped it and shook it. I opened it up and walked over to the wall. Oh and this was the busiest hall in the whole school. I wrote out: "This school is not for you dumb, snobby, idiotic, *mother freaken, b**tardly, b**chy* Socs."

I went to the wall opposite of that one and wrote: "Greaser are da *freaken* bomb."

I went in the girl bathroom and wrote on the mirror: "If your trying to look in the mirror then your trying too hard to be perfect . . . get a *freaken* life."

After that I went to another wall and wrote: "We're proud to be part of the New York City Viper's Gang. Mess with them and they'll *freaken* kill you in a heart beat."

Next I drew a lot of inappropriate signs all over the stalls and the halls. When I was just near the corner to the office I wrote: "Greasers know how to rock and roll. If you don't think so take it up with me . . . Sammantha Winston!

I put away the spray paint and walked to the office. I strode into the principals room and opened the door.

"Sam. I believe your math teacher sent you here."

"She did but I came for another thing. I'm dropping out. Take me out of your *dang freaken* system now."

"You Winston's have no manners do you?"

"None what so ever. At least you don;t have to live with that moron that claims to be my brother. Now do the *darn* paper work so I no longer have to return to this joint."

"Fine, you've caused me enough trouble. I'm done with you."

"First hand me my school record. I know you have it so give it to me. I plan to burn it when I get home."

He got up and went to a big filing cabinet. He opened the next to last one and searched. About two minuted later he stood up and had three white folders in hand. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"One is your brothers. We planned to give it to you when you graduated but now is a good as time as any."

"Cool. Now when am I out of the system?"

"You will be out by next Monday."

"That's what I like to hear. Don't expect me to visit anytime soon."

"I hope you don't."

I walked out and exited the building like a queen. The first thing I saw was the new kid Mason talking to Kyle. Why not torture them a little bit. I heard a few rumors about the kid. I heard that he had a record longer then Dally, Tim, and I combined. Yes I had a decent sized record but that was when I was younger and felt I had to prove myself.

"Hey Kyle."

"Kyle who the girl?"

"Uh that's Sam Winston. She my ex. She's also a tough chic. She grew up on the wild streets of New brother is Dallas Winston."

I glared at Kyle. "Shut you *freaken* face. I can introduce myself. Names Sam. Short for Sammantha. I remember you. You and I shared the same cell one time. Even tried to hook up with me. I heard you used to date a friend of mine and now you've come looking for revenge."

"That's right girly."

"What did you say?" I growled out. "No one calls me girl or girly. Kyle learned that the *freaken* hard way."

"What's the folders there Sammy."

"My school records. One of them is Dally's, why do you care *b**ch*."

"Because believe it or not Mason here was thinking on dropping out."

I turned to Mason. "Be careful. This b**tard your talking to raped one of my friends to get her to help him while they kidnapped me and few other girls that I know. Who knows he may just turn his back on you."

Then without warning Kyle hand connected with my cheek. "You shut your mouth you little slut."

"Who are you calling a slut? Your momma puts on shows for guys at the strip club when your in bed."

That got him mad as all *heck*. "You do not talk about my mother like that." He grabbed my hair and yanked it. I held back a small yelp.

I twisted free and grabbed his ears. I yanked down and his face connected with my knee. Before he could do anything Mason grabbed my shoulders and forced me back. I elbowed him and grabbed his head. I flipped him over my shoulder and slammed him on the ground.

"Don't mess with a Winston."

Before I could go he grabbed y ankle and things escalated quickly.

Jackie's Pov

When the bell rang for lunch I quickly left the classroom. The first thing I saw was the spray paint. Sam had done this for sure. I mean who could use this language on the school walls. Plus there was one that said Viper's and New York so yeah I was pretty sure it was Sam.

Everyone was racing outside. People were saying there was a fight going on. I found the other girls and we made our way outside. There was Sam fighting Kyle and Mason I think his name was. I looked at the new girl.

I had first and second with her. Her name was Scout. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Finally the teachers came out to break it up. Sam gave Kyle a massive knock out punch. He slumped onto the ground. Meanwhile Mason was getting up and about to take a swing when Sam ran and tackled him.

By now the teachers had arrived on the scene and pulled Sam off of Mason. She flashed the middle finger and walked off in the other direction. She walked over to the row of bikes and knocked them to ground. That was Sam for you.

Alli turned to Scout. "Scout are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just Mason is not someone you want to mess with. When I saw her fighting him it took me back to when he would . . ."

"He would hurt you?"

"Yeah that."

I nodded. "So Who wants to go to the DX and see if the boys are on their lunch break?" They all agreed and we were on our way. We met up with Sam on our way over there.

When we got there the first thing Alli did was glare. There was Evie siting right there on the counter flirting with Steve.

Alli turned to Evie. "Yo go and flirt with someone else cuz we're stealing him away." Evie pouted. "Steve are you planning to go anywhere come lunch break?"

"Evie leaned in and whispered things in his ear. By the way his eyes were glittering I could tell they were not to pleasant.

"Um actually Alli Evie and I have plans., sorry. Sodapop might not have plans." Allison glared at Evie who was smiling triumphantly.

Sodapop was coming from the garage so Olivia asked him. He said that he was meeting up with a girl as well.

We left and Allison started ranting on about how she hated Evie. Then Sam and Nadine started up.

"Okay try living with Dally. All he does is go and *freak* that little two timing *b**ch* and I have to hear all the *dang* noises. And imagine if your trying to sleep. Oh ho then it's worse. I have nightmares from hearing that."

"Two-Bit is just as bad. When Kathy comes over all you here is the bed rattling and the moaning. It get's so bad that I have to *freaken* yell to get them to knock it off."

We arrived at the Dingo and the first thing I see is Joey. I used to date him but that was a long long time ago. We were like twelve then. Now I'm sixteen.

Sam turned to Katie. "Speaking of dreams has yours gotten any better?"

"Not really no. I don't scream anymore but I do kick and punch wildly."

"I swear if I ever get my hands on Aaron or Joseph . . ." We got the picture loud and clear. "So what did you think of my performance? I dropped out today and so I wanted to do it in style."

I looked at her in amazement. "I thought it was you."

She nodded. "Did you like the spray paint?"

We all nodded and then ordered lunch. We sat and talked a lot and then we had to leave or we'd be late. We made it just in time too.

When I went home My dad was passed out on the couch. I passed his room and some women was there on his bed. I was tempted to *b**ch* slap her but I continued to my room.

There on my bed was Mason. He smirked up at me and I ran. I heard footsteps behind me and then got tackled.

Next thing I know I'm being dragged off to the *dang* car. I was thrown into the backseat and then they took off. They tried to cut me but I kicked or hit them when they tried to.

When they stopped I noticed we were near the woods. Mason grabbed me roughly and Kyle followed. They led me deep in the woods near a big pile of leafs.

Mason pushed me and I fell Aaron got on top of me and help my arms down while Joey cut them. Kyle told them to stop and he got over me. "Now unless you want something really bad to happen to you I suggest you cooperate got it." I had no choice but to nod.

"Your going to help us out. Get your friends to go to a party on Halloween night. That's all we ask of you." I nodded and Kyle seemed satisfied so he got up and they all left except Mason. Next thing I knew my shirt was off and things were *freaken* escalating and fast too. Luckily he didn't fulfill the deed.

When they all left I went to the pile of leaves. I knew Sam had a hideout here and I saw markers so maybe this was it. I went inside and fell asleep.

* * *

So how did you all like it? Re**view as always do it for Johnny :)**


End file.
